Changes
by moondustangel
Summary: What happens when Draco and Harry die but are given the chance to relive their lives in their parents time? Will they be able to save everyone and or stop the manipulations of certain people. contains Dumbledore bashing.
1. Going back!

**This is the first chapter hope you like it, please read and review thanks love, Moon x**

Draco awoke in confusion. He could no longer hear the wand fire all around him and it seemed as though the castle was no longer at war. Actually now that he thought about it, it seemed that he was no longer at the castle himself either. Just what was going on. He was in a foreign place he'd not seen before. Had his parents sent him to an unknown foreign location without telling him for his own safety? That would be so unlike them in every manor. I mean war did make people do crazy things. It would seem however that they did not as an unknown and plain looking lady dressed all in white approached him. "Please Mr Malfoy have a seat. I know you are wondering where you are but before I tell you that, you must complete a quick survey as it is procedure and these things must be followed as I'm sure you know. I am Miriam and it is a pleasure to meet you. Good, now please answer the following questions in the order that I ask you them and note that you may take as long as you need to answer them. Question one: If you saw your eleven year old self right now and could give him any advice for his future what would you tell him?" she asked as he looked deep in thought.

"I have never actually taken the time to think thoroughly about it but it is interesting that you should ask me this. If I am honest I would tell him to grow a pair and stop being so damn trivial about little things such as money as we had buckets of money and it got us nowhere at all. I would tell him that nothing is ever as it seems at first glance. I would tell him the importance of questioning everything instead of blindly believing everything his father or someone older tells him. I would tell him also that merely because someone does not have money does not mean they do not have something else of value to offer. I would also tell him that it's all well and good to have the best of things but having friends who actually care about you truly matters more then all of that. He needs to see that not everyone has been raised as he has and that it just makes them different not wrong. The last thing I would tell him is that father is not always right and both he and I must acknowledge this and then move on from it. Next question please!" he said still thinking a lot about all he had just said.

"Okay question number two: Who do you believe is right in the current war going on? Please remember you are safe and no one will know what you answer bar me and my boss whom I must give the results of this survey to! Also I should tell you that although he gets the answers he is not permitted to share them with anyone" she said smiling.

"There is no right or wrong side I don't think. I think both sides have been so charged with energy for so long that they have lost sight of what it is they are even fighting for. Some people are fighting just to fight and not for a legit reason at all which is highly foolhardy and is the reason people randomly die. Then you have others such as my father who fight only because the likes of Tom Riddle of all people told him too. He is unaware that I know his true identity which anyone can find if you listen to him talking to himself long enough. You cannot say one thing and then do another as Lucius tried to do. It's all well and good saying a Malfoy bows to no one but if you are going to make such a proclamation you should then stick to it which he didn't do. He is a complete fraud and a liar who obviously cared very little for the Malfoy name if he was so willing to sully it at a moments notice. He is a disgrace and always will be" he answered in anger banging his fist on the table at which they were sitting.

"Question number three: If you could tell your father anything without him having the ability to in any way react at all whether physically or magically what would you say to him?" she said smiling at him kindly. It was good to release ones feelings every now and again as keeping them bottled up inside did no one any favours as he could clearly see.

"I would tell him that he is not always right and that he should really think before he speaks as he is always saying or indeed doing the wrong thing. I would tell him to look at me and what I have become because of his wrong doings. I would tell him he willing sold his son up the river to save his own hind. I would reluctantly tell him that he never should have been a parent as the responsibility didn't suit him. My mother was not any better then he was. She did try to get me help eventually when it actually struck the blonde fool that you know her son might die. Because of their shoddy actions I am now a bitter and twisted man who had no childhood to speak of and only a life of misery. I mean what kind of man freezes his own son forcing him to receive the dark mark against his will? You see everyone assumed I was evil because of my father and indeed the mark which isn't the case. No one saw that I had to be forced down in order to get it. No one was at the end of my fathers Crucio charms when he grew tired of always getting them from Riddle. No one saw their father beat their mother every time she tried to tell him being so violent with me was only going to lead me down a dark path. Almost as if I wasn't dark already. He'd made me dark so her telling him I was only going to get darker was the dumbest thing she's ever said. Who in the hell had I to vent to huh? He could go offload on his vile cronies whereas I had no one. This meant that my only outlet was Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and his muggleborn friend. I couldn't crucio them so I verbally thrashed them at any given opportunity. You know I was actually shocked that Crabbe actually tried to kill Hermione. I severely disliked her yes but killing is something I could never do unless I had no choice like I did with Dumbledore. Dumbledore was an oaf but I didn't see why he should die or why it should me who kills him either. I know of course that it was as a punishment for my father not doing what the dark lord wanted him properly. I'd have to be pretty dumb to not know that one although some of the fools following him genuinely believed I'd never figure it out" he answered seriously.

"Question number four: What is your honest opinion of Albus Dumbledore and were you aware that he planned his own death?" she asked him as a stunned gasp left his mouth.

"No I was not aware he planned his own death and this comes as a huge surprise to me. I am now left wondering what else he didn't tell me or others he knew as I overheard Potter once saying he wished Dumbledore would only tell him everything he knew instead of always keeping him in the dark. My opinion of him is that he is not truly evil but someone who wants control and order without appearing as though he wants any of it. He wants everyone to do his bidding for him so his own hands remain clean. I'd imagine thirty percent of what he does is for the right reason and the rest of it was because of his own ideals. I feel he would want others to think they' thought of doing something on their own when it was he who planted the idea in their heads in the first place" he answered honestly.

"Now the last thing is not a question but I will need you to view a memory pertaining to the late Severus Tobias Snape and then tell me when it is finished what you think of it alright?" she asked him to which he nodded yes that he understood before sticking his head into the pensive.

 _Severus do not take me for an utter fool. We both know that these dark objects which keep Voldermort here on earth are horcruxes or should I say vessels for pieces of his exceptionally tarnished soul. I know already that the diary Lucius Malfoy gave to Ginerva Weasley which nearly killed her was a horcrux. It was a horcrux until Harry killed it with basilisk venom from a fang he pulled from the dead snake in the Chamber of Secrets his second year here. Voldermort must think I am an utter fool that I do not know what he is doing. You know as well as I that this is no normal curse in my arm. I got this as you know from destroying Tom Riddle's horcrux ring one of many. It will kill me and you know that!_

 _Indeed it will Albus you have at maximum a year left to live. Now please drink this potion for it will contain the curse to hand for the time being. I'm surprised you know about his horcruxes as it is something he only told a certain few about it. He was furious that the one he gave Lucius Malfoy to guard ended up in the hands of Ginevra Weasley of all people. I'll be going now!_

 _Severus do not ignore me. I am not an idiot. I know that the dark lord has ordered the Malfoy boy to kill me. If he should fail one should presume he will then look to you to complete the kill. Look you have said it yourself Severus I am dying and have but a year left to live. Each day I grow weaker and so it is for this reason that it must be you who kills me. Draco Malfoy has enough on his plate without needing the stress of having to kill me on top of it. So focused is he in not letting down his father that he can't even see that he almost killed two students this year. He is not a killer but a highly unfocused student who can't see the wood for the trees. I've been there Severus and I know what it's like. His parents are failing miserably with him and he has nowhere whatsoever to turn. Please Severus you must protect the innocent boys life. If you want to you could even tell Voldemort that you couldn't resist the urge to kill me so freely and got in there just before Draco could because you were being selfish. He will more the likely punish you for being greedy but as he gets what he wants in the end Draco shouldn't' suffer too much._

 _Indeed I would rather not have to kill you but as you will die anyway and inevitably I will later on it shall be me and not Draco who does this. I love my godson dearly but in Voldemort's circle love is not allowed so this is why I cannot show it. His father however has no love in his heart for he has never loved anything asides from the power Voldermort gave him. Draco is not aware that I took the unbreakable vow to save his life at all costs from his mother and won't accept any help I try to offer him. I can see now I will have no choice but to go behind his back in order to help him. Does Harry know these items are horcruxes? What of his scar does he know that this too is a horcrux? I mean now that you know surely you must be preparing him to destroy them. You forget I know what you would logically do next._

 _Severus he does not know yet for I have not told him yet. I will do so at a time of my own choosing but it will definitely happen before my demise. As for the scar in his head he is to remain unaware of it so that he may die in the proper moment. Please note however that it must be Voldermort himself who kills him so he can then be mortal in which instance anyone at all can kill him for good. Harry must die in order to save the world as it were. Surely you can see that one life in comparison with billions of witches and wizards will never compare._

 _So you have been raising him then like a pig for slaughter is it? You have kept the boy alive so that he may perish and die at the right moment? How callous of you! I knew you were always a bit shady but I never figured you to be so evil inside. I spy on the dark lord and watch over Harry as much as I can as I promised Lily I would. Don't forget that. He is her son Albus!_

 _Do not tell me after all this time dear boy that you have grown to care for the boy!_

 _Expecto Patronum!_

 _Lily after all this time?_

 _Always. I will always love her no matter what. You swore to protect them and you failed. I asked you to hide them and all because of Peter Pettigrew they died! I have hated James for the way he bullied and beat me my whole life at school as it was a firm reminder of my home life but I did not ever wish him dead. Peter Pettigrew let slip the location of their secret house to the dark lord and he found them killing them. And to think Peter was an actual Gryffindor no one would ever believe that one. I know he's an animagus as well. He's not very smart at anything much less hiding that from anyone. I swore to my Lily Flower that I would protect her son with my life and I hold true to my promise. I love her and I will find a way to save her son even if I must give my own life for his. At least this way she will know I did all I could to save her son. I will die with a clear conscious. Can you honestly say the same will be true of you?_

 _He must die for the greater good. His death will end everything however I should have known you wouldn't get it. You never do get it do you Snivellus? You know she didn't even love James I made that happen all for the greater good you see. She wasn't interested in you but in that pathetic oaf Remus Lupin the werewolf. It is no coincidence he had no self confidence either. You'd be amazed what the right spell will do to a very moral man. I did that otherwise he'd have had Lily and my plans for wizard world domination would have been ruined. Did I say domination I meant fanatic support and completely blind adoration! I saved you and you are to never again question my motives! You are to kill me isn't that enough? People will never be the same after I die which is kind of the same thing because everyone and everything will crumble after me. Now get out and tell Molly Weasley while you're at it that if she doesn't poison Harry better she can kiss her monthly check from his own vaults goodbye! And don't look at me like that it is for his own benefit that she remove all of his money without his knowledge for he will be dead soon and I would rather it went to her then some swine of his own choosing. He does not need to know his money is being taken. You tell him about this and you will have signed both our death warrants and so be it all to hell in the name of morality._

Draco emerged from the memory shocked to silence. He couldn't believe all he'd seen. I mean he thought that the only problem Harry had ever had in his life was that Voldermort was after him. Now it appeared as though Dumbledore was aiding people he trusted dearly in stealing from him.

"I don't deny that he and I have never seen eye to eye but Harry has way more problems then just Voldermort so it would appear. I need to find him now and alert him to what's been going on in his vaults as whether I like him or not I would want to know if someone had, had their greasy paws all over my accounts. Having heard this it strikes me in the back of my mind that he may not have even known how many accounts he had. This is very wrong indeed. Now please inform me of where I am so I can find him and tell him this!" he said seriously.

"Please drink now this calming draft as you will need it. Okay now that that's gone I can tell you that you are in heaven but you are not alone for Harry is here also. However neither of you are okay as our detection devices which scan everyone who ascends to heaven have found various spells on you which must now be removed for everyone's safety. Up here our detection device can tell us what spells were placed on you and when they were placed. They can give us a list of all the people who have put various spells on you but cannot say who used which spell or potion on you. We have one option where we call out all the names on this list and then when you tell us the name you want we can only tell you what spells or potions this person administered to you and not anyone else. If the person you ask about had a spell on them making them cast one of the spells on you which was cast we have to tell you who cursed them. After this is done yourself and Harry will have to meet up for a serious chat with one another. Trust me when I say that after this a lot of your views and feelings will make sense to you where they didn't before. You may understand also where applicable why you may have suddenly felt something you could never explain until now" she said as she handed him a steaming vial of another potion which he consumed.

It was surprising to discover one was dead. There was an odd sense of liberation in knowing that there were no more rules for you to follow and you could be yourself for once without having to answer to anyone else. As he consumed the end of the potion he screamed loudly till his voice became hoarse. It felt as though all of his bones were being broken and then slowly re-healed. So in agony was he that he simply passed out from the pain of his extreme healing. When he awoke he found that although his sight had never been bad he could now see with twenty twenty vision. Also his skin looked a slight bit darker then it had before. The biggest change however was in his face and hair.

"I will show you a mirror now and you will see that for whatever purpose your looks were magically altered as were those of your parents. Here you go Draco!" she said as she handed him a mirror. He took it and gasped. His skin was no longer the deathly pale it had been and looked just like regular skin tone which most people had. He'd always hated that he was so pale in comparison with most of his friends. His eyes were now deep blue and his hair which was the most shocking of all was shaggy and brown in colour. There were hints of blonde through it but it was a nice caramel brown shade. He was also three inches taller in height as well reaching six ft one. You wouldn't know now if he was Draco Malfoy nor would you believe him if he said it to you. He could now see he had much more muscle then he had before.

"This is amazing I wouldn't know myself if I didn't already know myself. Can you please list all of the spells and or potions I had within my system as well as what they did?" he asked her as he still admired himself. He was startled as a door appeared to his left and an unknown man walked through. He looked to be roughly the same height if not one ft shorter then Draco. He had black shaggy hair, a deeper skin tone and deep blue eyes. He could see this man had muscles like he did as well. The man was accompanied by another lady who was smiling.

"Miriam I give you Harrison James Potter. I am Angela and I have been working with this boy. You sir are Draconis Abraxas Malfoy now Harry please have a seat and we will discuss your changes with you" she said as she conjured two more seats for herself and Harry to join the others at their table. Draco and Harry looked at one another in awe.

"Draco I don't hate you at all. I am assuming my energy consuming hatred for you came from a spell because all I know is that one moment I didn't care less about you and then suddenly I hated you with a passion. I was eleven years old and it should never have been that important. I can't tell you how exhausted I was from my hatred of you. You didn't know this but in my sixth year I had a special map I inherited which would show me the entire castle and everyone in it. It would show me where they were as they moved around and I spent ages spying on you and following you to the room of requirement at all hours of night and for what reason I don't know. It was my obsession with knowing absolutely everything you were doing. I mean you even saw me on the train hiding to try and hear something from you. What the hell was that all about? It was unhealthy and I'm sorry about it. I must ask you however why did you lie at your manor and save my life?" said the astonished Harry who looked dead different without his glasses or scar any longer.

"I accept your apology and you know what I knew I was being followed but not by who. I was terrified it was the dark lord Tom Riddle checking up on me. I know you can't have known what I was doing in there but there was a vanishing cabinet in there which matched one in Borgin and Burke's and it was my job to mend it so that the death eaters could come through it's connection to the school and attack everyone on the way. To answer your question I saved you because I had seen enough random death at that lunatics hands and I actually believed through my hatred of you that you could indeed save all of us. I am a master at occlumency as my god father Severus always taught me from a young age in secrecy which not even my parents knew about. It was for my own safety so no one even Voldermort would have known I was lying about who you were. Bellatrix did try legillimency on me without my knowledge or so she thought but I was able to conjure images in my brain of genuine confusion as to who in the hell it was which is why she never once doubted me. I am also sorry for my hatred of you as I was epic at hiding the fact that it took loads of energy to hate you. In my sixth year it showed more as I had too much on my shoulders which is why I always looked so damn sick. Why did you save me in the room of requirement during the battle though?" he asked a stunned Harry.

"This explains a lot as I knew about the two cabinets but not their significance to you. I accept your apology of course. Well the truth is I know you will have seen Snape's memories by now and so you will know all about the Horcruxes. I was going into the room of requirement as I knew there was one in there and how to destroy it. It was Crabbe setting off his fiend fire which actually killed it. When he released the fire I just knew I couldn't let you and Blaise die. I was surprised by the others as Hermione I know was so focused on the task at hand that she wasn't even thinking of anything other then getting to safety. Ron however horrified me as he asked me to leave you there to rot and die after all you'd done to me my whole life. I don't even know if he realized that by asking me to do that he was in fact in fact asking me to kill you. It was weird but although I knew I hated you I also knew I couldn't let you die. I knew that somewhere out there amidst the mess that was the war you had parents living who wouldn't have coped had you died. Ron even threatened to kill me if I made him go back for you however I took you and he took Blaise so he couldn't do anything afterwards I made sure of that. I have never felt such revulsion towards someone who was meant to be my friend in all of my life. It was like his compassion had all but evaporated from his body" he said as he sighed heavily sadness evident on his face.

"I know from looking at Snape's memories all that Dumbledore has kept from me and indeed all that Mrs Weasley has done. I am devastated as I loved her like a mother because my aunt treated me so terribly. I was treated so badly at home that being welcomed into her house no questions asked was a blessing and an honour for me. I always felt so safe and loved there when in reality all she wanted was my money. I was always so scared of dying that I left my money to Professor McGonagall and Hermione to split between them. They won't have known about that as I made it so they wouldn't. With everything that happened to Ron with the locket horcrux and him abandoning us on on the run I just didn't feel I could trust him anymore. His actions in the room of requirement unfortunately proved me correct. I am most hurt about the money though as I am a generous man and would have given her some money no questions asked if only she'd asked me. It hurts that she neither wanted to nor felt she could" said Harry as he turned to face the two ladies once again.

"Ok so Angela will now tell Harry here what spells and potions he had on him and in his system and then I will tell Draco the same things okay. So Angela take it away!" said Miriam laughing as Angela joined her chuckling.

"Ok so Harry our detection devices tell us you had various glamour charms on you to alter your appearance, vision, height, hair length etc. You had personality enhancers on you which basically alter the way in which you would respond to certain things so you would only respond the way that the caster of the spells would wish you to. You had various spells making you distrust and hate severely certain people however this doesn't actually make sense as you never even really saw some of the people it was designed to make you hate. You had potions to make you love passionately one person Ginerva Molly Weasley and potions to make you believe anything anyone in the Weasley family said to you. We can only tell you at this stage that the twins did not supply you with this nor did they know of it's existence. We can only tell you this as our detection device told us to tell you. There were various tracking charms on your clothing, glasses and various items belonging to you which also includes property with which you were associated. Lastly you had a large core blockage on your system meaning that your magical core always functioned at fifty percent of what it should have always been. This does explain why you struggled at some of the more simple spells often" said Angela flooring Harry.

"This is a lot to take in. Please tell me the people who cast spells and that on me and then I will tell you who I want to know about specifically!" he demanded looking very angry, hurt and imposing.

"Ok we have Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and lastly Lillian Potter and James Potter" she answered him honestly.

"There are a lot of interesting people there but I would most like to know about what Albus Dumbledore did to me!" he said as he looked shocked.

"Well I can tell you that he expanded extremely upon some glamour charms which had already been on you from your parents. These ones were light ones to make you a little less recognizable by anyone should anyone who shouldn't see you actually see you. Dumbledore made you look identical to your father but with the eyes of your mother so you would be easily found by anyone should they come looking for you. He made you need to wear glasses when he got you as a baby. Using spells on your relatives he saw to it that they always made sure you had the right glasses prescription. He knew how they were treating you as he used monitoring devices to keep you there. As well as keeping you there these devices were to tell him how you were being treated in their care. Top that with his secret informant Mrs Arabella Figg and there is no way he didn't know how you were being treated there. She often reported to him how badly you were being treated but she believed him when he said he was dealing with it. He had wards on all of the places you stayed to keep out magical folk of all kinds and all mail. He was also tracking your every move via spells on your clothing, trunk and glasses etc. He also instructed others to place the rest of the spells on your person. I can tell you now that he didn't ask Lucius to put the spell he placed on you there but once he knew about it he didn't exactly remove it either. He also blocked your core and magically manipulated Poppy Pomfrey's mind so she would never fully heal you!" she answered him honestly.

"Can you tell me anything else about the other spells which were cast? I mean I know you can't tell me who cast them but I'd still like to know about the spells themselves and what they were supposed to do!" he asked her calmly.

"Well what we can tell you is that the spell Tom Riddle used didn't work. He was exceptional at hiding it's presence as Dumbledore did not find it when he went looking to enhance any spells already on your person. The spell was meant to last a lifetime but only lasted a week and Tom Riddle didn't think you were very interesting as a consequence of that. It never once occurred to him that his spell had stopped working. Eventually with everything going on all around him he forgot he'd even placed it there. As for the spell Molly Weasley used it was pointless as you already felt that way. She didn't need to use that spell. All we can say about Ron's spell is that it interfered with a much stronger spell in your system which cancelled the intensity of his spell out. His spell was designed to make you do something unusual which you never even did nor would you have ever wanted to do. We don't know what he was trying to achieve using such a random spell as we thought initially it had been an error but no he really put thought into learning this spell to use on you. Hermione Granger taught him the spell but wouldn't have known what he was using it for as it was such a strange spell" she answered him honestly before turning and signaling to Miriam to begin.

"Ok so that was interesting indeed. As I deal only with you Draconis I'll begin now. You had spells inhibiting and seriously altering your appearance and growth rate. You had spells of loyalty and devotion to certain individuals on you which they themselves applied. You had tracking charms on your wand and clothes as well as your Malfoy family ring. You had thought altering potions and feeling potions supplied to you. You had potions of lust, mistrust and hatred supplied to you. The people who did this were Molly Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Pansy Parkinson and lastly Blaise Zabini" she said as he processed all of it.

"Ok you know what forget everyone else I want to know what my father did to his own son! Also after that I need you to explain the other spells especially Blaise as he was meant to be my best friend and I can't believe he'd use a spell on me!" he said angry and shocked.

"Well first to Blaise. He wasn't actually aware he used a spell on you as he was aiming for himself but he missed getting you and now he just thinks that the spell he used does not work. The detection device says we can tell you what he did so we will. Someone mocked Blaise about his legs and he was trying to reshape them magically but instead he managed to make your hands a bit larger. It has already been fixed and only registered here as he didn't know he'd done it and so it was never removed. Now that that's over let's move on to your father shall we. He used the glamour charms on you and himself as he felt he needed to have a better looking family as a better looking family would look better to Tom Riddle. However Tom Riddle was not interested in looks just mindless people to serve him. It was Lucius who blocked your magical core but he didn't do it because he wanted to. He was made to do it magically by someone else. As he was made to do it to you and you have asked about him I have no choice but to tell you that Albus Dumbledore made him do it as he was scared you'd be stronger then him. Needlessly of course. Lucius used various spells making you loyal to the dark lord and indeed himself as well as punishment spells which would make you experience pain in your stomach if you thought of something which he didn't think was appropriate. I need yourself and Harry here to come with me to this pensive to view another memory pertaining to Draco here!" she said as she brought over a new pensive with another memory inside. They both looked into the pensive neither one sure what they were going to see.

 _Lucius please see reason here. I am giving you a way out! You know that when your mother died I was all over the place. I am a bad parent and I say that openly. I knew not how to raise a boy and so I lead you stupidly to the dark lord which I know was awful. If I could take back all I've done to you dear boy I would. I am saying to you now that this does not have to be Draconis' fate also. I can take him away with me up the country where he can live a happy life without the evil influence of the dark lord. The dark lord fooled me too with his speeches of great power and so on. He's not even pureblood but half blood. It broke my heart to learn that so late in life as I'd believed in him for so long and it was all a farce I tell you/ Draconis deserves to have a normal childhood like most children his age. What kind of childhood will he have when his father is nearly always gone and he worries if today will be the day his father dies? He is five years old please let me save him. I know I couldn't save you but I can at least help Draco while there is still life in me yet!_

 _You should have died instead of mother. You screwed up badly dad and I shall never forgive you. I am Draco's father and he will respect whatever lord I tell him to just like you did with me. It's no good admitting you were wrong thirty years later. Where in the hell were you when Dotty was left looking after your son huh? Who comforted your son when he cried himself to sleep each night because he worried his own father might die! A Malfoy bows to no one and I will not have Draco cower with you! The fact you so boldly lie about the dark lords blood status amazes me because if I were to tell him you said that you'd be dead. So I'd watch what I say around here dad._

 _Lucius this is exactly what I don't want him doing. I know I'm wrong but I don't want you to be wrong also. You cannot stand there and say a Malfoy bows to no one when you obviously don't believe it bowing to the dark lord every chance you get. I have tried many times to try and help you but you will not see reason. Draco is only five and could have a safe life above all else but you will not hear of it. You have failed just like me and clearly this cycle of failing parents will never cease. You know he'll have his own kids and treat them like this also! It will be your fault for not accepting your mistakes and accepting my help! What says Narcissa on this matter? He has a mother unlike you did so surely she should say what she thinks._

 _Narcissa thinks what I tell her to as she's knows what side her bread is buttered on. She is lucky I even married her. I only did that because you said I'd be shameful in society without a wife. I didn't even want one or a son for that matter but as per usual you intervened and now I've got both so no father I think I'll do what I want with my own damn family. YOU HAVE RUINED MY LIFE AND HAVE THEREFORE CONDEMNED THAT IDIOT I LIKE TO CALL A SON TO WHATEVER I DISH OUT!_

 _But I mean he wouldn't even have to be with me if you didn't want that. I mean he could live with my sister Adeline. She would be well able to look after him and to save him from the evil clutches of the dark lord. What happens when he gets older and tells you he doesn't want a dark mark or to serve him huh? Are you going to beat him to submission?_

 _If that is what it takes then yes. We are through with this conversation dad. I will not tell you again. If Draco is anything like me he'll come quietly like a good little bastard I mean boy. In fact actually why don't you take Narcissa away then she can be free of this evil as you call it and I and my son alone can rein supreme in this house! Get out of here and don't come back here until you can see that his word is law and we will all follow it as this is what must happen. I must go now as he summons me. Mipsy! See that Draco is looked after until I return. He will not be needing his mother at this time. Tell Narcissa to wear one of those French lace gowns I like and tell her to wait for my return as she'll be getting some tonight that's one sure thing!_

They both emerged from the pensive looking shocked. "I am so sorry you had to see that Draco I can only imagine how hard it must be!" said Harry placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Harry. Excuse me Angela but what's in this pensive here?" he asked gesturing to the one beside it. "In there is the next memory you must view together and this one pertains as you've guessed to Harry!" she said as they entered another memory.

 _This is not right Tuney! This letter here says that stupid oaf and that sister of yours got blown up by this crazed lunatic called Tom Riddle or Voldemort. I swore when I married you we'd put an end to this so called magic nonsense. Now this here is signed by Albus Dumbledore the crack pot old fool whoever he is and it says we need to take in Harry as he has nowhere else to go. Your sister was nothing if not meticulous. Where in the hell is that man Silly Black or whatever who was meant to take him if they died? I will not stand for this outrage! He will ruin Dudley's life with all of these magical tricks! I know we'll beat the magic out of him. If he doesn't grow up using it he won't ever be able to use it. These things are all about practice and as he won't be getting any he'll be fine. But I tell you this he can sleep under the stairs in that cupboard there for scum like him will not ever rest in one of my bedrooms!_

 _You are right Vernon of course! I don't know where Silly Black is but I would assume he too is dead otherwise he'd be here now claiming this thing. I can see we have no choice but to keep him that does not however mean we have to keep him nicely. He shall live under the stairs, do all our chores for us and have two small meals a day if we decide he even deserves food that day. I don't want him to get sick so we'll be changing his nappies all the time but he can still live in there and we won't be seeing him until he needs feeding or to do some chores. I tell you this that by the time that child is five years old he'll be so proficient in caring for all our personal needs that he'll be like an adult. That stupid bitch Lily and her freak husband got themselves blown up and now this cretin will suffer for their arrogance. Oh shut up you stupid brat! Vernon clear out the cupboard now! He's going in there soon as! {smack!} now shut up FREAK! I think one nappy a day will suffice for the moment._

 _Indeed you are correct. Cheap nappies for him. Oh what's this I didn't see this before. It says that this pouch contains ten thousand pounds for his upkeep. You know what put him in there I'm going out. I'm going to buy a mini fridge! I am booking all three of us a two month holiday in Peru or some such place. The mini fridge will have milk and food in it which he can get himself. We'll just leave him here. I'll buy a potty also as that will work. He can train himself the magician he is any way it should be no problem for him!_

They watched as the fridge was filled to bursting and a potty was thrown into the cupboard where he was left screaming crying with a red searing hand print on his face where Petunia had slapped him as they went away on holiday. Harry had never been more happy he didn't remember something in his life. "Harry I am so sorry I have seen this. Severus always said you lived a very entitled life here and now I see that's not true. I think he just hated your dad and placed that hatred onto you as well. That wasn't at all fair and I can see from here that you didn't live in a mansion either. Snape really should have checked his facts before he spoke a bit like my father!" said Draco seriously.

"Thanks Draco! Now then you said our cores were blocked I am just wondering if there is anyway to tell if we had any abilities we didn't know of?" asked Harry.

"Yes indeed you did. You Harry had the natural abilities of self healing, occlumency and wandless magic all of which were blocked in one go with the person who blocked them Albus Dumbledore not knowing what they were as he just blocked them all at once without checking what they were. Draco you had the same abilities except you had legillimency and he also blocked off yours without knowing what they were. Now then we must move on and so too must you. As you can see there is no one here to greet you even though Dumbledore did try to manipulate his way here to you but was unsuccessful. There is no one here as you were not meant to die. You have three choices. Choice one you go back to where you came from and we keep all horcruxes here making Voldermort mortal while retaining all of your new looks and memories. Choice two is everything above except you go back to your parents time at Hogwarts School. Choice three is the same except you'd be going back to your first year. We will also be giving you a parting gift you get to keep!" said Miriam happily as both boys thought about it.

"I never did see my parents so going back to their time would be cool. I need to know if we can stop Peter Pettigrew. I am sure they will die some other way any way but I'd like to be able to expose him if I can!" Harry asked seriously.

"Yes you can expose him but not stop him. What we mean is you can make him look bad in front of his friends and whether they choose to accept it or not is down to them and them alone!" she answered wisely. Angela asked Draco his own opinion and he agreed that going back to his parents time would be wonderful.

"Ok so here we are you will both be returning to your parents sixth year. You will be returning as twin brothers though. So Draco we will be changing your name legally to Lord Draconis James Halliwell. You will gain the power of occlumency and we are making it so that you will always retain your magical core and natural powers no matter what should happen. Harry your name has been legally changed to Lord Harrison Abraxas Halliwell and you too will achieve the ability of Legillimency. We needed to make your names slightly similar but very different also to what they were hence having each others middle names. The story will be this. Your mother died due to complications in childbirth and your father had to raise you on his own and because of this chose to have you home schooled."

"When you arrive you will find a 'will' with his instructions that he is leaving his family manor and his millions which will essentially be all of your funds amalgamated into one account of which you will both have access to. You will both have access to a personal account each which will refill from the main family account each year. The main family account is the only account you will have joint access to as per his instructions. He will have strict instructions that you are to attend Hogwarts School upon his death if you have not completed your studies as he is certain it is the safest place you could go. You will need to be resorted and will both go to Gryffindor as this is best right now. Also you should note you will be expected by all and no one will ever question your presence. The horcruxes will forever remain up here where they belong so should he make more they will be automatically destroyed as soon as he leaves them wherever he does. Please enter this room here to our left, count to five and re emerge. We are your guardian angels and will always be with you. We will sometimes visit you to give you advice and help but only you will see us. If we don't come and see you, you will get a letter or something from us containing information which will help you out in some way. Good luck!" they said in unison as both boys entered the room counted to five and exited again.


	2. Changing peoples lives

**This is the second chapter hope you like it, please read and review thanks love, Moon x**

Opening the door once again after counting to five they noticed that they were now in a stunning beautifully decorated manor which looked very opulent indeed. Just as they were about to move out of the room a letter appeared in front of them with instructions on it stating that they should read it before leaving the room in which they were. They took the letter and sat down on two armchairs which seemed to now inhabit the room they were in and read it together.

 _Welcome Lords Harrison Abraxas and Draconis James Halliwell to Halliwell Manor, your home residence. You have ten house elves here working for you. Jinx will personally serve Draconis and Lolly will personally serve Harrison. The other house elves are Minnie and Polly who work in the kitchens. You have Buster and Max who work in the house doing general cleaning and so on. Then there is Piper and Eve who work in the gardens and lastly Logan and Fox who work with and advise you on your political, financial and business affairs. As of now the elves will believe your 'father' passed away and that you will be going to school in one months time. You will need to get your school things and you will find a school list on top of the table in this room in the corner. Take it and get dressed to go out in appropriate fashions for this time._

 _You will find these fashions in your bedroom walk in wardrobes. Harrison's room has a blue and gold door upstairs and Draconis' room has a blue and silver door beside that room. Once you have done floo to Diagon Alley and get your stuff. You will find a sack with some money in it on each of your dressing tables from your joint account which should be more then enough for this shopping trip and to buy anything else you may need. I would suggest asking the bank for a magical wallet each. These fill with the money you need from your vault when you need it and may only be summoned and or used by you. We should say also that as soon as you#ve finished reading this letter both of you will have instant knowledge of where everything in the house is. This letter destroys itself later on so don't worry about any of your elves finding it during their cleaning routine. Please be open to finding love at this time in your lives as you may well find love with someone you like and should never feel guilty for having such feelings. We should explain that most of the poeople you knew in your previous lifetime did not behave that way until they left school. This is to say that most people asides from Pedttigrew, Malfoy, Black and LeStrange choose to take the dark mark after school as they don't wish for it interfere with their studies. We already said you could expose Peter Pettigrew but not stop him we did not however say this about anyone else so have a fun time with everyone else. We mean that you may stop anyone else you feel like stoppihng you just need to let things with Peter unfold naturally. I would suggest somehow getting your parents and so on to see his mark and then go from there. Your magic will now be untraceable so should you do anything to anyone else it will never register anywhere. You will want to wandlessly remove the trace from your wands like we taught you as it only applies to you right now. Also you may do magic in Muggle London and or anywhere you wish without it being noticed by anyone at all. We wish you well and remember we'll be there at times to guide you should you need it, Love and best wishes for your new better future, Angela and Miriam._

 _Ps. Remember to watch Albus Dumbledore at all times in case he should try anything with you or anyone else. We'd recommend spending a few thousand galleons on the permanent protection potion which can protect against all spells bar the three darkest and any potion when used by a certain person. If the spell/ potion is applied in a classroom setting it won't affect the potion as the spell or potion will be effective in that circumstance only. You must select one individual to protect spells/ potions from and supply it to whomever you choose including yourselves naturally. We'd recommend protection from Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle._

Both boys read the letter in fascination. "Dearest god I remember seeing father's albums of this time and his clothes left a lot to be desired. Let's hope we have better clothing then he had!" said Draco smiling. "Well I saw the muggle equivalent which was shocking so I imagine your father can't have looked that bad bro!" said Harry laughing his head off at the image he'd seen of Vernon in dark green flares and platforms. They went upstairs and into the specific bedrooms to change their clothing. The shaggy hair they knew was not something unusual in this time. A quick spell showed the year to be 1977. Harry had already decided to try and befriend his parents while also saving Snape. He opened his wardrobe and found stylish bell bottoms and a stylish shirt to go on over it. He had on a leather jacket and sun glasses over the whole outfit after which he put on his shoes and the usual wizarding cloak. He then headed out into the hall to meet Draco whom he assumed would be ready by now.

Draco had chosen a pair of jeans which had a brown belt on them. He was wearing trainers on his feet. On top he had a t-shirt on with a shirt on over it and a leather brown jacket on over that. He was as usual wearing his Wizarding cloak which was of course now corduroy and purple in colour. He looked quite different but he was loving it as he knew he'd need to look very different the Draco had and so this change was amazing. How comfortable the clothing of the seventies was.

"Draco I've been thinking. I want to get two of those potions mentioned in the letter. I want one to protect against Dumbledore and the other to protect against Tom Riddle. I want to give both to your parents, my parents, Snape, Lupin and Sirius, Regulus and Bellatrix. In fact if Umbridge is there I'll give both to her also. It might teach her some lessons. I want to try and protect Severus from my father so should he and his cronies step out of line I will be telling them that father told us he knew a member of Snape's family who told of the beatings he and his mother received at home because of his drunken father. I want them to seriously think about how what they are doing will affect his life. Also due to an accident in Harry's fifth year I now know that Severus was not a death eater until he was straight out of school so there's still a chance to lead him on a lighter path. Let's go to Diagon Alley now. Did you bring your sack of money? I have mine here!" he said enthusiastically.

"Wow I didn't know that about Severus but it is good to know. He did always seem exceptionally sensitive when I asked him about his family at any time and so I eventually gave up asking him as I could see it was causing him distress. I could never have guessed however it was because he was being abused. I am so sorry for him. I will definitely support what you say about father as I want to prevent bullying of him too. Also I think your idea of the two potions is a wonderful idea. I'd say first we go to the bank and get our individual charmed wallets and place this money in it. I've seen that our vault keys are inside my sack here so here is your key now let's go. Actually wait a moment! Jinx!" Draco called out.

"Yes Master Halliwell!" she responded politely.

"I need to discuss some rules I have now father has passed away. First rule you are to never punish yourself no matter what happens because if you do I'll have to set you free and I really don't want to do that. Rule number two is that inside our house when it is just us here you are to call us either Harry or Harrison or Draco or Draconis respectively. If there is someone else here you may call us Master Halliwell unless we tell you not to bveforehand. Also when we are outside the house anywhere we are to be referred to as Lord Halliwell. Please let everyone know these rules. Summon everyone here now for a moment as I think you look disgraceful and no elf of mine will ever look so bad. Great now that you are all here you must all stand still. I am going to use a spell to clean up your robes and prevent them from ever breaking or becoming dirty so you should look presentable at all times. I want the world to know we have the best house elves in the world who are well cared for. There we go all done. Lastly we are going out to Diagon Alley to do some business today and I have forgotten the password to get back here via floo please tell me!" he said as Harry looked on in awe.

Why hadn't he thought of these things. One would guess that having seen his father treat house elves so poorly made him care deeply for them. He was delighted that this new and kind Draco could see the benefit in treating everyone equally. Draco could see just how profound the spells on him had been as he was outraged at some of the thoughts he'd been forced to have himself. He decided to add further to Draco's earlier speech.

"I would also like to add that you are to now pick the smallest room on the ground floor and then each of you is to sleep in there at night times. You are to sleep at night when not needed so you can be fresh and well able to complete your work the next day. If we need you to stay awake for an emergency or call us at a certain time we'll let you know the night before. If because of an emergency we can't give you the notice you will be expected to take the next day off to rest. This is not avoidable. Also because the world judges everyone nowadays on first impressions I want to give off the best impression I can. I won't be shamed and or thoguht of as one of those stupid lesser pureblood families who have the nerve to make their elves sleep in a cupboard. The very thought makes me sick. You are not mere elves but family too and I don't know if we've ever shown you that when father was alive but he isn't now and you should always know you are family. You are well loved and cared for and may come to us with any problem you may be having to discuss it without jugdment from us. If we can in anyway help you with your problem we will and if not we will find someone who can. A stressed out person is not a person who works well so no stress is ever allowed to fester for too long in this family. You work for our family so who would we be to judge? Thank you so much for always serving the prestigious family of Halliwell so wonbderfully all these years" Harry said making all the elves cry aloud and jump for joy.

"Harry and Draco your wishes are adhered to by us all and we thank you kindly for your warmheartedness. We will of course always look after you well. You may notice our English is better then a lot of house elves from other families however it is only this way because you look after us all so well. If you did not look after us all so well our English and appearances would reflect this. We are excited to not have to sleep in the cupboard as it was one thing your father insisted upon and it wasn't always comfortable to do so. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the new bedroom. We will use it and care for it always well. Myself and Lolly will be going with you to Hogwarts to serve you there and will report on any home activities when need be. Your password is **the house** as you will of course remember all Halliwell homes are under the fidelious charm. Have a nice day and dinner will be ready at seven pm" said Jinx in joy as they left.

They landed in the leaky cauldron shocked to see a young Tom the barman behind the bar. He looked to be in his late teens early twenties and still happy as ever. They had no wands so knew they would need to get them as soon as they landed. The barrier thanks to luck was already open as they exited into the alley which was full to bursting with people hustling to and fro buying their school supplies and so on. It was interesting to see the same thing they did each year only now they were seeing it seventies style. The clothes were still something to get used to but boy were they comfortable. They entered Ollivanders to see a youngish Ollivander who looked to be forty years old cleaning his counter with a cloth. "Hello sir I am Lord Harrison Abraxas Halliwell and this is my twin brother Lord Draconis James Halliwell. We have been home schooled for most of our lives and our father always allowed us to use his wand while he was alive. However after passing away has left us instructions to finish our education in Hogwarts so we will be needing two wands of our own if you don't mind!" said Harry happily.

"I am most aggrieved to hear your sad news. Yes two new wands it is. Hold your hands out so you may be measured please. Yes that's it. Ok now you son!" he said as he measured Draco. It did take a while for Harry's wand to be found but eventually it was. "You know I love a tricky customer it makes my job most interesting. Here try this ebony wand fourteen inches with a dragon heartstring core infused with basilisk venom. It is one of the only type of it's kind made!" he said as Harry took it giving it a wave delighted as red and silver sparks flew from it's tip. The wand had a black and golden marble style handle. It felt better or stronger then his previous one had that's one sure thing. He now turned his attention to Draco who was getting his wand next.

"Here you go now you sir try this one. This one is also ebony at thirteen and three quarter inches however it has a hippogriff hair infused with phoenix tears for it's core. They are the yin and yang of wand making essentially" said Ollivander smiling as when Draco waved it he got the same sparks.

"Great and thank you sir. I'd also like two wand holsters one for my wrist and one for my waist. My brother will take the same as me but in a different colour so we know which one belongs to which of us if you get my drift. I want the ones where my wand cannot be summoned by anyone except me. I'd be willing to pay the right price for them naturally!" he replied delighted as Ollivanders eyes lit up at the prospect of the huge sale.

Fitting and providing them each with their new wand holsters they paid one hundred galleons total and then headed for the bank. "State your business here!" said the goblin coldly without even looking up from the document on which he was currently writing.

"May your enemies blood run in a river before your feet. We wish to obtain two magical wallets for the money we have in these here sacks today. I would appreciate it if you looked at a Halliwell member when talking to one is that clear? I don't come into the bank and ignore you an employee of the bank so don't ignore me a good customer of this bank or else I may consider taking my money elsewhere and I don't want to do that so just do your job better. As those muggles would say your bedside manner sucks" asked Harry shocking the goblin.

"I must apologise Lord Halliwell but so rarely do we meet such honourable and polite Wizards that we often forget to look up at everyone who calls in because insults are usually hurled at us. I am sorry and I will aim to perfect ny bedside manner more as you say. May your gold flow in your life be everlasting! Here you are my Lord two wallets of said desirability. Thank you for you custom if there is nothing else!" he said politely but wearily which Draco liked as it proved he was working well for his pay.

"Nothing more today we thank you kind Goblin!" said Draco as they left after putting their money away first of course so they could then rid themselves of the sacks they'd been carrying around that morning. They headed into the apothecary shop next where the potions master greeted them cheerily.

"Good morning gentlemen how may we be of service to you?" he asked them politely.

"Good morning sir. We have a tall order we need filling. Tell us now if you cannot do this and we will go elsewhere. Each of us needs two of every single potions ingredient you have in here as we are looking to fill our brand new home potions lab with ingredients and some back ups so we won't need to refill too often if you get my drift. Also we need two special protection potions" said Draco seriously.

"Well I see what you mean by tall order but with magic of course it will be done in ten minutes and boxed for each of you. There will be six boxes in total. Those protection potions are five thousand galleons each and I hope you known this and are ok with this?" he asked them happily as he loved days like these.

"Yes indeed we are aware. Please give us the two potions now and tell me how we assign the person that these will be protecting against please?" said Harry happily.

"Well here you go. Now here are two gold slips of parchment and here's a quill. Now all you have to do is write the name of the person on that and the parchment will disappear. Please note we will never see nor do we care whom you are protecting yourselves against!" said the man handing them each the litre vial and the golden parchments.

On the one Draco had he wrote the name Tom Marvolo Riddle and on Harry's piece he wrote the name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. They both disappeared and the letter T appeared on one with the letter A on the other so they could determine which one was which. In ten minutes the order was ready and both Jinx and Lolly were summoned to take it all home and leave it in the potions lab to be unpacked by the boys at a later date. They complied happily and the boys were able to continue on with their shopping trip. They asked for a list of all the books they had in their library and discovered that any books they did have were heirlooms obtained from various vaults and book shops worldwide but none from Flourish and Blotts. They entered the shop smiling brightly.

"How may we help you today?" asked the assistant behind the counter.

"Well we need two of each school book on this list and then we need one copy of every single book in this store as we are building our library up and we want only the best!" said Harry happily as the lady looked close to fainting. Mr Flourish was called down for an emergency.

"Yes Eva what is it?" he asked the assistant calmly noticing her shaken expression.

"These two young men have built a library and want to fill it up with one of every book we have in store now!" she said seriously calming down more as she spoke. Harry could tell that she was only shaken because it was probably just a rare request that she'd not expected it at all.

"Is that right boys?" he asked them with a hint of excitement to his voice. He looked very eager indeed for the best sale of the year for him.

"Indeed it is sir. We want only the best of books for our library and we've heard that this is the best book shop in town!" said Draco happily. While the books were being gathered into boxes for them of which there were ten in total they used magic they had been taught by their angels to remove the trace from their wands as it was already permanently gone from them but would not be gone from their wands unless they removed it themselves. Ten minutes later they had their books for school as well as the other books. Both Jinx and Lolly were called once again to take and leave all books in the library to be sorted out later.

After that they ducked into an alleyway where Draco performed serious disguises on them as they would need it for where they were going next. He only knew how to do this as he had needed to what with all his father had put him through before. Sometimes it was necessary to hide like this in order to evade a beating altogether. They were both very different looking when he was finished. They were shorter with ginger hair and more fat on their bodies to replace their rippling muscles. They went into Borgin and Burkes in Nocturne Alley and if Harry was honest he was excited about putting his acting skills to use and making Borgin quake in fear as he'd done with Lucius Malfoy all those years ago.

"I have heard tell that this is the best shop for books in the alley! I am looking for Mr Borgin! I need all the books you have here. You will get five hundred galleons for the lot and you will be lucky to get that! If you don't want my custom I will take it elsewhere!" sneered Harry shocking Draco as his performance had been impeccable as Borgin cowered at his tone.

"You are right Mr...?"

"My name is not important imbecile! All that should concern you is whether or not you get my money! Now do it!" snapped Harry loving it! It was fun to be mean sometimes in the right situation of course.

"Ok sir I am sorry I meant no offence. Our books are rare and I don't feel that five hundred galleons would cover the cost of them!" he said nervously.

Harry knew he was being stingy with his money but he felt like it. "Ok then you tell me how much you want for them and then we'll talk!" he said seriously.

Borgin seemed to lighten up at that moment. He summoned all two hundred books to his counter and with an untraceable wandless magic spell Draco was able to add the fifty extra books he'd had in hiding without his knowledge. Another spell removed all traces and or spells on the books so they could be read safely. Borgin was a fool and would know only when it was too late to do anything about it that his super secret books he'd been saving for the dark lord had been taken.

"Actually now that you mention prices Borgin I want every potions item you have in here as well!" said Harry while Draco did the necessary spells to get all of the ingredients and remove all spells on them to make them safe to use.

Twenty minutes later everything was ready and packed to go. "That will be two thousand galleons!" he said happily.

"That is an outrage! You will get one thousand five hundred and you will be happy with that are we clear?" Draco snapped making him cower. Even he could see that acting like this was fun at times especially with someone as useless as Borgin.

"Yes alright please don't hurt me leave it on the counter and...I...I...I'll be counting it every galleon!" he said slightly more courageously then he was actually feeling. A quick visit to the other potions store on the alley and they were ready to go. The stuff was delivered to their house and they stepped into a side alley where Draco showed Harry how to remove the disguises so they could be themselves again. They went and got their brass scales and glass phials. Next they got their uniforms quickly and bought their brooms which were the best of the day. Lastly they bought some chocolate muffins and their engraved trunks before heading home.

Going into one of the offices in the house they took out the chocolate muffins and summoned both of the protection potions they had with them. They put 100mls of each potion into each cake. Each cake was charmed with a notice me not charm and a compulsion charm to make the person who recieved it eat it without question. They wrote out a list of who to deliver the cakes to.

 _Lillian Evans_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Sirius Black_

 _Regulus Black_

 _Bellatrix Black_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Narcissa Black_

 _James Potter_

 _Remus Lupin_

"Lolly! Ok you are to deliver these cakes one by one to the people on this list. At every stop you are to wait until the cakes have been eaten by each person. Once they've done eating the cakes put up a sound and magical masking barrier in order to sheild them should they cry out in pain from the effects of the potions in the cakes. Then you are to aid them in retaining a full core while maksing their magical signatures completely. After this you are to collect the cake wrappings and bring them home with you. I warn you now however that in the house of Severus Snape you may see awful things there and if he is bleeding or sick you are to aid him in anyway possible. This also includes his mother should she need any medical help. I warn you now to please look after yourself as this house has a very violent and drunk man in it and I do not want you to get hurt. If someone should attack Severus you are to take care of that person any way you think suitable for they are a bad person and should not be allowed to treat anyone badly. You are not to be seen under any circumstances by house elves or people ok?" asked Harry to which she responded she would not be seen.

She went first to the muggle home of Lillian Evans who was in her room reading a charms book when the cake appeared before her. She thought nothing of it as she ate the delicious cake and left the wrapper behind which Lolly collected. Lolly put up a silencing barrier as she'd been told to do. She knew that Lily's magical core had been blocked and so she magically made Lily cast a lumos until she felt better again while masking her magical signature to avoid her getting caught. She then left and went to the nearby home of Severus Snape. She entered to hear a women screaming for someone to stop and to please not beat Severus again for she couldn't take it. This person whoever she was even asked that she be beaten instead of Severus to which a man was heard to reply that she was a bitch and he'd do whatever he wanted to his bastard son.

She entered the bedroom of Severus to find him shaking in a corner full of blood. She then watched as he seemed surprised but delighted by the cake as he ate it hungrily. She found it hard not to cry as she saw the bloody stains all over his body from where his alcoholic father had beaten him. She did the same to him as she had done to Lily as his core too had been blocked by someone. He also gained a good deal of muscle. She magically healed his cuts and put him in bed. When she witnessed the father storming into the room pulling Severus out of the bed and beating the living daylights out of him again she couldn't bare it. She knew Harry had said things might be bad but this was beyond awful.

No one should be beaten like that. Severus Shrieked as he was beaten again. She stepped in knocking Severus out and then throwing the father out the window. He died when he landed however she made it look as though he had killed himself because he couldn't take it anymore. She once again healed Severus erasing his memory of the last twenty four hours and put him to sleep with a mild calming draft. Feeding him some phoenix tears Harry had provided her with before he fell asleep she insured he was healed internally as well. Going downstairs she healed the mother both inside and outside and placed in her mind the memory of the father saying he hated everyone and was leaving them for foreign lands never to return again and to never try looking for him as it would be futile and she'd never find him. Thinking about things she realised that his fathers death could be very traumatic to Severus and so she removed the body placing it inside a foreign volcano before returning to the scene. She planted a letter in his handwriting in the kitchen which stated he hated them all and had left for foreign lands never to return again and that they would never ever see him again. This would then match the falsified untraceable memories the mother had of the incident. It was her call to do as she saw best as after all that had been the instructions she'd been given by Harry.

She went next to the house of Sirius and Regulus Black. They were not both there which surprised her but she did find Regulus. She watched as he ate the cake screaming as his dark mark came off. Once he was finished screaming she insured he had a full core, put him to bed and took the wrapper away. She located Sirius Black at the house of James Potter and so she gave each of them the cake. Their cores had both been severely lowered as there was an explosion from each of them which thanks to her sound barrier no one had heard. She once again masked their magic as they regained their cores without any memory of doing so. They'd feel better tomorrow and be unable to explain it to anyone but as it was a good thing they wouldn't think too much on it and she knew this. She then put them both to sleep so they would only awake the next day feeling extremely healthy and took their wrappers leaving quickly.

Next she went to the other Black household where she found both Narcissa and Bellatrix sitting and talking in the study. She put up her sound barrier and made sure they both ate their cake. Nothing much happened to Narcissa except she glowed golden for a moment before returning to normal with a full core. It would seem as though no one had tampered with her core as had happened with everyone else she'd met tonight so far. Now though she was a few inches taller and had a curvier body. Bellatrix screamed her head off as her core was healed and some internal injuries she'd had from Rudolphus LeStrange healed. She almost died from shock but luckily Lolly had come prepared with some phoenix tears and was able to save her life. She erased her memory of all that Rudolphus had done to her vowing that no one should have these kinds of thoughts on their mind. It did make her stronger and she could see it even now. She put them to sleep in their own beds and took her leave with the wrappers in her pouch.

Next she went to the muggle house of Remus Lupin. He was very on edge indeed and as a house elf she could smell he was a werewolf but wouldn't ever say it to him as that would be disrespectful. He ate the cake screaming as his own core was stabilized and she masked his magic as he regained his core once again before taking the wrapper and putting him to sleep. He did seem slightly calmer as his body had gained more muscle and more height.

Her last call took her to the home of Lucius Malfoy. He was busy studying and was annoyed by the cakes presence but ate it anyway. He screamed as like Regulus his dark mark was ripped from his arm almost killing him. He was given some phoenix tears and put to sleep. His core had been fine so she'd not needed to help him stabalise it. She then returned home to her masters with the empty wrappers chucking them into the fire as instructed by Harry. She had taken half an hour in total.

"I did as you asked me to Harry. I had to throw Severus Snape's father out the window as he was beating poor Severus so badly I feared he might die. I used magic to make a letter in the fathers writing explaining that he hated everyone and had left for foreign lands and would never ever return again. I took the body to a volcano in Brazil. I had no choice. I didn't want to do it to the man but he was evil and was hurting everyone. I erased Severus' memories of the last twenty four hours as I don't feel it would have done him any good to keep them there. As far as he will be concerned both he and his mother will wake up to the note saying he is gone and they should never look for him as they'll never ever find him. I heard a woman I can only assume was his mother screaming no and to stop it when I arrived there as well. I hope I have done the right thing?" she asked him nervously.

"You have done well Lolly and don't think too much on it ok? You saved their lives essentially and should be very proud indeed. How did Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin react?" he asked her as she smiled at him in relief. Thank god she'd done the right thing.

"Lucius and Regulus almost died as their dark marks were ripped from their arms. As for Remus he is more muscular, taller and now has a full core but is still a werewolf!" she said smiling.

"This is amazing that they no longer have dark marks and can be free once and for all. I feel it would do them all the world of good and give them a fresh start. You know Remus is a werewolf?" he asked her astounded.

"Oh yes us elves can smell things like this. We do not say anything as it is rude to do so but yes we do know these things by smell!" she answered wisely.

"Ok now you are to take these two syringes back to Remus Lupin's house. Each of them contains 100mls of something. You are to make sure he stays asleep and inject him first with the green substance. It will kill him slowly. However just before he dies inject him quickly with the clear substance. When he has under a minute left to live inject him with the clear substance. Then you are to report to us your findings! Please take as long as you need to and don't worry about him because if my plan works he'll be more then fine" he instructed her wisely.

"I will do as you ask!" she said as she left once again for his house. She made sure he would remain asleep and injected him with the green substance. As an elf she could tell how long he'd have left to live as a sentient being herself. It was one of the many mysterious perks of being an elf. Just when it looked like she'd loose him forever she injected the clear liquid into him and there was a loud explosion as this black stuff seeped out from his arms, brain and heart. She trapped it in a bubble which she released in the same volcano she had Severus' father. She was amazed as she could hear snapping sounds like bones breaking and then readjusting themselves which is what was happening. Looking outside she could see the full moon had arrived and she was terrified as it sounded like he was transforming into his werewolf now. He glowed golden and then settled down again. When the blinding light had receded she could see he was no longer a werewolf and cried happy tears for this young man as she could sense he had been suffering for many years with this ailment. She woke him up and made him look out the window at the moon without being seen of course.

Remus felt very different indeed and he had a massive headache. He knew that a pepper up potion would soon cure it. It was as he adjusted to his settings that he saw there was a full moon in the sky and he was still normal. He cried tears of joy and then slapped his face.

"No I am not lucid dreaming. I will have to go to saint Mungos right now and be tested wow!" he said as he leapt from his bed running for the fireplace which was indeed connected to the floo network for his fathers work. He emerged in the hospital and asked to be seen immediately.

"I am healer Graham. Please come with me young man! Now have a seat please. How can we help you today?" he asked him seriously.

"I am sorry to just barge in like this sir but a few days ago I was in the woods when I was attacked by a werewolf and he bit me. I managed to heal the bite myself but now I am worried I might be a werewolf myself. Please can you test my blood for me?" he asked the mediwitch who laughed before realising that the boy was serious and donning a mask. He extracted some blood and ran the tests required before returning to the room looking furious indeed.

"Sir I do not have time for time wasters! Your blood is fine and this here shows you've never even been bitten so whatever did bite you was certainly not a werewolf. Here is your certificate which proves this to be true as I can see you do not believe me. Good day sir!" he said abruptly shoving Remus out the door of his office.

He flooed home and screamed his head off waking his entire family up. "Remus what is it?" asked his mother tiredly as she donned her bathrobe.

"Mum I felt ill and so I went to Saint Mungos for a blood test and look at this. Father! Look at this. I am no longer a werewolf. All my life I have prayed for this and tonight god has answered me!" he said.

"Don't be so ridiculous son! Of course you are still a damn werewolf we've dealt with this your whole life now show me that document and stop fooling around at this hour of night. Well I'll be dammed it's legit you really are no longer a werewolf! I'll send for Dumbledore now!" said his father as he did just that.

"You realise Mr Lupin the late hour?" said Dumbledore curiously as he arrived to their home. Mr Lupin had of course copied the document.

"I am sorry for calling you here at this late hour but it simply couldn't wait sir. Our son has been cured and this here says he is no longer a werewolf. He felt sick and so behind our backs went to St Mungos where they told him to stop making up stories of having been bitten and wasting their time didn't they son?" he asked his son who was now jumping from foot to foot in joy.

"Remus is this true?" asked Dumbledore while attempting to use legillimency on the boy. Lolly saw to it that he only saw the interaction at the hospital and he was stumped. "I can indeed see that you are being truthful. I do not understand or know why this has happened and I am most amazed but I must congratulate you. I will see you in a few days Mr Lupin. Good bye all!" he said flooing away in awe of what had happened but delighted for his student as well. At least now Remus would be free of his awful affliction once and for all.

Lolly returned to the boys who had eaten their dinner and were now getting into bed.

"Harry I apologise I have taken so long but I was with Remus when he went to the hospital. He is no longer a werewolf. His family and Albus Dumbledore know about it. Albus is shocked and can't figure out why it has happened but he is happy none the less that the boy is free of his affliction. I have seen that he will not care enough to actually investigate it and just be happy for his student for once. Get some rest and I will see you both in the morning so we can go through your new acquisitions. Goodnight!" she said tucking them both in separately.

"Goodnight Lolly and thanks for your great work" he said as she left both he and Draco in their separate rooms drifting off to sleep after both of them had been briefed by her on what had happened to Remus that night.


	3. The Evans Closet Skeletons

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it please read and review, love Moon x**

Harry fell into the deepest and most peaceful sleep he'd ever had. It felt like he'd just gone to sleep when Draco was there knocking on his door. "Hey Harry are you awake in there? It's twelve noon!" he called out smiling. "Ugh seriously it feels as though I've just gone to bed and everything. I'll be up soon I'll see you downstairs for breakfast in half an hour!" he called out happily. He rose up out of bed still having to adjust to the fact that he didn't need glasses or to reach out for them first thing in the morning anymore. He entered the en suite of his bedroom which he'd only glanced at in his tired state last night. He could now see that next to the sink was the toilet and facing these was a huge walk in glass shower. At the end of the room he had a stand alone bath for moments when he felt like having one. He really enjoyed baths these days after not ever being allowed to have one at his aunt and uncles place. The stand alone bath was big enough to fit two people if he wanted it to.

It was as he went under the rain shower head in his shower and he thought of how his bath could accommodate two people that he realised he could fall in love with someone in this time period and live a happy and normal life. He thought of how strange and yet wonderful it might be to love someone of his mothers and indeed now his own time. He got out dressing in the clothes which Lolly had kindly laid out for him. He looked very nice as he left his room heading downstairs and finding the dining room Draco was in without too much difficulty. He was amazed he'd been able to find it without trouble at all but then felt stupid for feeling amazed when he remembered what the angels had said to him in their letter. He'd need to hide his surprise so he didn't always appear so strange. It was as though he really had lived here all of his life. He'd already decided he'd be disillusioning himself and paying a visit to his mothers home to see her, Petunia and his grand parents for the first time later today. He'd at least get to see his grandparents in this time line.

He didn't like Petunia one bit but maybe seeing her in this timeline might explain why she turned out so damn bitter and hostile towards everyone. He could imagine she wasn't always like this so was determined to find out what had made her this way. He sat down at the table and was presented with some cereal and a cup of tea. It was very delicious as he was starving. After this he was presented with with some sausages, bacon, eggs, mushrooms and toast along with Draco. For him this was a real treat and something he could well get used to. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked Draco who smiled.

"Indeed I did. It was very peaceful and you didn't scream so I can assume all the nightmares I've heard of you getting died down. I'm so happy for you as I know what having dreams like that are like. I can safely say since all these spells were removed from me I no longer get these kinds of dreams. It's a real joy to be able to sleep well at night without worrying for fear of attack or something like that. So tell me what's your plan for today then?" he asked Harry as he sipped on his tea.

"Well actually I was planning to disillusion myself and visit my mothers house. I want to see my grandparents and I also want to find out what has made Petunia my aunt into the bitter and hostile bitch she was when I came around the last time! It is just not normal to behave like that and I am certain I will find the reason she behaved in this manor in the first place. I am determined to help her but only if she genuinely deserves it. If I find out she's just a bitch anyway she's on her own and this I swear. What about you?" he answered honestly surprising Draco.

"Well actually I was going to do the same at Lucius' house. How about we kill the two birds with the one stone and I come with you while you then come with me? I mean it would help our relationship if we understood why the people we lived were the way they were! You are right about your aunt too by the way. I want to check the same thing with Lucius. I am convinced his father did something awful to him, to make him into the vile man he was. He has always spoken so poorly of grandfather that I know something fishy happened there. I have no idea if something even happened but you don't become as vile a Lucius on your own. I am determined to help if he looks like he's actually feeling something other then hatred and deserves it. If he had learned no lessons from whatever it is he's been through he can suffer as far as I'm concerned. It's time for Lucius to get some damn humble pie!" said Draco sincerely.

"Indeed that's a great idea. Let's disillusion and silence ourselves so we can talk together without anyone hearing us! Don't worry. He doesn't have the mark anyone so pardon the pun he should be a better man. At least he won't have Tom Riddle leeching from his soul with bad magic. Maybe now that he's free of those ridiculous restraints into which he put himself in the first place he'll have seen the light and is now conducting himself in a more appropriate manner now" said Harry smiling. After breakfast ended they got up and put on their cloaks.

"Jinx! Take myself and Harry to the home of Lillian Evans please without being seen yourself. Now before we you need to make us invisible and silenced so we may talk to one another without being seen by anyone. When we're done there we'll let you know. Thank you" said Draco smiling.

"Ok then it is done. No one will see me bringing you there or notice you when you stay there either. You're most welcome. Hold on tight and lets go!" she said as they felt the tugging sensations in their bellies once again. They landed silently in the hallway of a medium sized muggle home. The walls were decorated with purple and orange squares wallpaper. It was very in your face but Draco actually liked it.

"Harry this is nice. We should put this in a small room in the manor it would be wonderful for this timeline anyway!" he said smiling. They walked down the hallway and into the living room where a very young and different looking Petunia Evans was sitting with her parents.

 _Why don't you ever care about me mum? I could be dead and you still wouldn't give a damn about me. It's just not fair! Where's Lily now any way?_

 _Sweetie you know as well as I that you are just as dull and boring as we are. We still love you no matter what but lets face facts here none of us will ever be as magical and gifted or special as Lily is and we should consider ourselves very lucky to be in the midst of someone as amazing as her. We are indeed very lucky and don't ever forget it either. Besides which it's not necessarily safe to forget it because she could if she so chooses to charm us. I know she'd never do it but it's still something we can't do. We have been blessed with two amazing daughters. One is an all powerful magical witch and other is a normal smart girl like us. I am sorry my dear if we don't hang on your every word but when you can't do everything she can we tend to forget about you. We don't mean it it's just that she is the constant reminder that we'll never be special and it really hurts. If you could do magic also we would be amazed as well. She is gone out with Severus! You know how close they are after going to school together. I think he's such a nice young boy. I don't like that she can't see it in him but she is young what can we do? You know what we should focus on getting you a good boy like him. I could do with a good wedding someday and this way we could focus on you elevating you so you'd be slightly better then her with your new married status._

 _But mummy I don't want to be boring like you I want to be special like Lily is in your eyes. Maybe if I was you'd care about and notice me. I'm your daughter too and if you love me you have to love all the things about me. I'm sorry I can't be special like her but having you remind me all the time that I'm not special like she is sucks! I'm supposed to matter just as much as she does but I never do and I can see now I never will. It's so heartbreaking to know you have parents who simply don't care about you._

 _It's not that we don't care about you it's just that because of what Lily can do she'll always be better then all of us and you must accept that. We can't even do what she can. Don't you see we're not even special either. You have a place to live, good grades and clothes on your back now stop being a selfish little bitch and be happy to be alive. No Petunia! I won't hear of this stupid behaviour any longer. Lily who is much better then us all has better manners then you and that's a disgrace because she'll never ever fit in here like you do. Stop being so selfish for once and see that possibly she doesn't fit in here either. Have you ever thought of that? I suppose not!_

"Hmm this is tough to watch. I mean what her mother is saying to her is wrong. I have an idea ok. I'm going to call Jinx here to collect some of Petunia's blood and have it tested at the bank. If she really is not a witch I would like to know for sure why not. Jinx! Yes you are to quickly and quietly without alerting anyone remove some blood from Petunia Evans here. After you have done this please take it to the bank to be tested immediately. You should tell the bank to look into her family history and everything as we want to know it all. Then let us know the results! Tell them they can remove the cost of the test from my personal vault if need be" demanded Harry seriously.

"Yes ok Harry I will do so and I will be back" said Jinx pressing an invisible phial against Petunia's leg and collecting two phials of it. She showed them to the boys before leaving for the bank.

She arrived there momentarily. "Good day my master Lord Harrison Halliwell has asked that you test you this blood sample for any magical properties it may contain and then give a family history of this person in great detail. Take the payment from his vault here please!" she instructed the goblin who bowed before her and took one of the phials away for testing.

Inside the lab the blood was dropped onto the magical heritage paper where the family tree appeared. Next the entire family history for Petunia appeared there also in essay form. "What have we here Bogrod?" asked the teller.

"Well this is the blood of Prudence Marie Sutherland renamed Petunia Marie Evans sister of Lillian Patricia Evans. It says here that she should have magic but does not after an unknown surge of magic eradicated her core. We cannot explain it sir. Here you go and please tell Prudence she should consume this liquid and it should cure her!" he said as he smiled and handed him over a phial of pearly liquid. He delivered the results back to Jinx who thanked him and returned to both boys.

"At the bank they have given me this instructing that Prudence or as she is now known Petunia Evans should drink this as it will free her magical core which was severed upon birth by something miraculous they cannot explain" she said as Harry gaped at her his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Did they explain why her name was Prudence first and then changed?" he asked her.

"This document here will tell you as it is the familial history relating to her. Now I must return to the manor as my clothes will be ready to put away. See you later on Lord Halliwell!" she said bowing to both of them and leaving them there with the phial and documentation.

 _This is the blood of Prudence Marie Sutherland daughter of the former Mrs Elaine Hannah Sutherland whose name was changed to Petunia Marie Evans. Evidence in our studies of this sample show us that before she married her current husband Mrs Elaine Hannah Evans stepped out on her first husband Mr Micheal John Sutherland with two different men and fell pregnant with a baby girl whom she called Prudence Marie Sutherland. The actual father Mr Daniel William Sutherland who just so happened to have the same surname as her wasn't able to cope with a baby because he was very ill with cancer when he found out about her being pregnant. Due to being so sick himself he felt he had no choice but to abandon her. She had become engaged to the second man Mr Frank William Evans who had no idea she was still married. She rarely saw him as he worked away up the country most of the time. As the legit father had abandoned her she fled from her abusive husband Mr Micheal John Sutherland moving down south away from him and to the home of Mr Frank William Evans so he could not find them there. This was a huge risk and was in fact breaking the law however she had no choice as her actual husband would have killed her if he found her. She was never divorced essentially committing bigamy. It is for this reason that she so quickly and quietly changed the babies name to Petunia Marie Evans so her new husband would not realize the baby was not his and leave her. As the baby was still quite young she merely baptized her in a new parish where no questions were asked as she was married and doing the right thing in the eyes of the local community. As Frank worked up the country most of the time and he did not see her so often he of course believed her when she said Petunia Marie Evans was his baby when in fact it was a lie. Mr Michael John Sutherland died five years later from liver failure due to alcohol abuse and Mr Daniel William Sullivan died later that year from his cancer. As Mr Michael John Sutherland was now dead her second marriage merely became the legit marriage and no questions were ever asked or raised about this issue until today._

Both Draco and Harry read the document in awe. So her real name is now Prudence Marie Sutherland. This was very shocking. "Draco I can't believe this but I can believe she'd become who she was if she ever found out about this! Do you know the spell that will make her swallow this potion because I can't remember it" he asked Draco who was startled from his thoughts.

"Yes I do indeed come on lets feed her that phial!" he said as he pointed his wand at her throat making her go stiff for a moment. He pried her mouth open and carefully sticking the phial in her throat ensued it all went down easily and that she was not choked. He then removed the spell as she jumped with the fright of there being something very unusual in her throat and swallowing quickly.

There was a blast sound as she was covered from head to toe in smoke shielding her from view. When the smoke cleared Petunia was now much taller with blue eyes and sandy blonde long wavy hair. It would seem that the magic that had eradicated her core mysteriously changed her appearance severely. It was actually her mother's late husband who did it all. He was magical himself but was a serious abuser of drink and women and so when she'd been born in a fit of rage he'd altered her appearance and abused her so much her core was almost none existent. As he'd not ever told anyone he was magical yet alone the fact that he'd done that it was no surprise no one knew about it. It was at that precise moment that a howler came in through the window.

 _Dear Miss Prudence Marie Sutherland, it has come to the attentions of those at the Department of familial affairs that you were registered under a different name of Petunia Marie Evans as a squib in our archives. This we now know to be false. We cannot see why you did not receive an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven like your sister Lillian Patricia Evans did. All we know for sure is that a very skilled wizard cursed you so much that your core was almost obliterated but still very much present. We can only sincerely apologise for our accident and have supplied you here with a potion that you should drink. Once you have consumed it in full you will know all there is to know about our world and indeed how to fly a broomstick, use our public transport methods, shop here and handle a wand etc. It is the best we can do at such short notice as we feel it will be beneficial to you. You will soon get a letter for the school inviting you to attend in your sixth year. We feel you should accept this and given the circumstances may need only complete your last exams and not your usual first set of exams. We will ensure a job is made available for you at the end of your studies as well as a vault full of money as compensation so you can buy all you shall need for this coming term with ease. Your sister Lillian Patricia Evans can aid you in the purchasing of your items and please find enclosed your bank key. Once again after you drink the potion you will know automatically how everything in our society works. We apologise once again and wish you all the best, Signed Mafalda Hopkirk, Ministry of Magic, London._

She burst into tears once the letter had finished reading itself both her parents looking in shock for different reasons. It was then that Lily and Snape walked in together in a heated conversation about something. "Hello I'm Lily Evans and you?" she asked her sister who was crying hysterically.

"Lily it's me Petunia only my name is Prudence Marie Sutherland for some reason and now I am witch like you and will attend school with you this year. The Ministry of Magic sent a letter saying they don't know why I didn't get a letter like you at eleven but that I was registered as a squib in their files which was false and now they know I'm not. I was attacked by a wizard as a baby who almost obliterated my core but it was still very much present and we think that this is why I was wrongly labeled a squib. I was given compensation in the form of a vault filled with money and a job at the end of my schooling. Also I must only take the second set of exams as it will be on my record why I didn't take the first lot of them. Now excuse me as I need to drink this potion which will tell me all I need to know about our world!" she said drinking the potion in one go and glowing golden in colour while Lily fainted.

Once revived by Severus and placed on the couch she was given a moment to think about how her life had changed so much and in the space of five minutes as well.

"Elaine? Is this true? I feel as though I don't even know you anymore! I thought you loved me and yet you lied about who Penny's father was. I am disgusted with you and I just can't cope anymore. I'm going away now and I shall return when I can control my anger because if I don't leave one of us will be seriously hurt and it won't be me. Lily I am leaving home for a while but I will be back later on. Petunia or Prudence or whatever it is these days I'll see you later. Please don't think that I don't love you as my own daughter as despite what this whore did I do" he said as he moved to leaved the room.

"Frank no please stop it! I can explain! You don't understand that I had to get us out of there. He was an abusive man and almost killed me. Don't leave me Frank I couldn't bare it!" said Elaine crying as she grasped his shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" he cried rearing his arm back and smacking her so hard she flew over the couch and whacked her head on the wall. "Oh dear Elaine I'm sorry. Help me move this damn couch I need to check if she's alright!" he shouted making both girls jump. They both moved the couch and saw their mother unconscious. As Mrs Evans was rushed off to hospital with her crying husband by her side looking so heartbroken and confused Harry felt as though he'd seen enough for one afternoon.

"Jinx! Please remove us from here and bring us to the home of Lucius Malfoy. We will call you again when we need to leave thank you" said Harry smiling. They arrived to see a plate flying across the room they were in from an open door beside them and smashing against the wall.

"WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU NOT TOLD ME HUH? JUST HOW MANY OTHER LIES HAVE YOU TOLD ABRAXAS? FATHER MY ARSE!" they heard Lucius shouting and looked at each other both thinking oh here we go again with slight smirks on their faces.


	4. Well no one ever saw that coming!

**Here's the next chapter please read and review love Moon x**

"I think we should wait a moment before doing anything. I want to help Lucius if he actually deserves it however we must first determine if this is a typical father son teenager style fight or if it is more serious. I thought your families hidden secrets were bad yet it may turn out my own family closet is full of skeletons itself" said Draco with interest.

"You're right I agree we should see what's going on before deciding on any action. Come on let's go into that room but wands at the ready in case any more crockery should be hurled at us! Always approach with caution and prepare yourself as we have no idea what we'll find" said Harry removing his own wand and proceeding ahead with caution. Draco did as instructed removing his own wand and following after Harry cautiously.

They entered the room to find Lucius looking much younger and pacing the room ferociously while his father looked half way between angry and distraught.

 _Lucius son you must understand that in my day this was done when every child was born. A quick scan was performed to see if they held any magic in them and if it was revealed that the magic they held was low then they were released for adoption or set free. How could I have coped on my own anyway? The pregnancy was weird enough as it was and with your mother dying during labour god rest her I had no choice. Surely you must see that! And what with you being the only son to have a strong core surely you must see that I had to keep you._

 _I see nothing but a liar before me. They went to school with me dad under different names. Some had even been raised the muggle way because of you. There is no class and dignity in that. I mean how will we ever be able to look them in the eye much less invite them into our family? To everyone but those of us who know the truth they will be mudbloods and I will literally kill anyone that accuses Violet and Paige of being mudbloods. The only one who can come back here to us is Draconis as he went to a pureblood family after he showed promise. In fact he has a wonderful name but that's seriously not the point. You have disgraced the name of Malfoy father! Now we will be a laughing stock with the entire community over your misgivings. See that this is fixed now!_

"My late Grandmother had quadruplets. It would seem that Abraxas kicked them out of his family due to a magical core scan which showed them to have little magic in their cores when they were born. It is my guess that they were merely late magical developers getting their letters in their adoptive homes instead. Lucius is right though that Abraxas has made a fool of himself and the family would have looked very stupid now! Also Abraxas will have a lot of trouble explaining this away to anyone who should ask about it anytime soon" said Draco in awe.

"This explains a lot and may explain why Lucius said before that he never wanted kids or a wife after he'd seen what his father did with his own children. What I mean here is that maybe because of this he was always scared he'd be a bad father like his own and so wanted no children to do wrong by. It is slightly amusing though that in the middle of this he still managed to compliment the name Draconis. This is a surprise. I wonder if we can find out who they are. Wait! Sirius showed me a spell before which can tell us just who he's talking about. I'll cast it there now and we'll see what it says. We'll get a sheet with their full name, parents, real parents and addresses on it!" said Harry waving his wand in the complex motion Sirius had taught him. The parchment piece arrived in Draco's hands and they both read it in awe.

 _ **Name: Violet Genevieve Andrews.**_

 _ **Parents Adoptive: Elaine Margaret Andrews nee Cummings and Jonathan Michael Andrews.**_

 _ **Parents Biological: Lyra Margarita Malfoy nee Williams and Abraxas Draconis Malfoy.**_

 _ **Address: 45 Chislehurst Gardens, Westminster, London, United Kingdom.**_

 _ **Name: Paige Annette Williams nee Morrison.**_

 _ **Parents Adoptive: Mary Elizabeth Morrison nee Mathews and Martin John Morrison.**_

 _ **Parents Biological: Lyra Margarita Malfoy nee Williams and Abraxas Draconis Malfoy.**_

 _ **Address: 15 Wandsford Quay, Cork City, County Cork, Ireland.**_

 _ **Name: Draconis Asterion Williams.**_

 _ **Adoptive parents: Angelina Pandora Williams nee Lupin and John Michael Williams.**_

 _ **Parents Biological: Lyra Margarita Malfoy nee Williams and Abraxas Draconis Malfoy.**_

 _ **Address: Williams Manor, Yorkshire Dales, Yorkshire, United Kingdom.**_

They both read it and gasped. "So one of my aunts is Irish then! Do you think it would help or hinder them if I removed this from their minds or should I bring Abraxas' children home here to him without explaining to him how they got here?" asked Draco who was deep in thought.

"You know I'd say it might be best to bring the children here and then see what happens. If it doesn't work out we can send them back to wherever they were retrieved from. Also they may be able to explain why two of them have the same name. Jinx! Please get the children on this list and bring them here but don't let them see you or know where they are going. I want you to drop them in the living room here so that they feel as though they have just appeared there for no reason. You are to then wait and see what happens. Should it appear as though things are going to get nasty we will instruct you to take them home again without being seen. After this you may go about your business until we need to be at home again. Thank you!" said harry bending down and giving her a big hug and making her squeal in joy.

"Harry you are most welcome. Jinx is happy to serve such masters of good nature. I will be back!" she said leaving and managing to return in rapid succession with all three kids leaving them in the living room where both Lucius and his father looked stunned to silence.

" _How in the bloody hell did I get here? Did you summon me Lucius Malfoy and if so for what purpose. I was shopping in Patrick Street when I was just nabbed!"_ shouted Paige angrily.

She jumped as Draconis Williams appeared there next. _"What am I doing here? I was just accosted and now I am here. I told you Lucius I will not follow your damn ideals and so now you force me to come to your home. Paige what are you doing here? Did he make you come here as well? It's alright baby I'll protect you!"_ he said kissing her senseless as Harry and Draco looked disgusted at all they were seeing.

Lucius and Abraxas looked like they might faint when in popped violet. _"Well this is a surprise. How are you Lucius, Abraxas? I assume I've been summoned here for a reason. Oh you two lovebirds get a damn room you're as bad in school!"_ she chided gasping in shock as Lucius fainted out cold.

" _What is wrong with him?"_ she asked Abraxas who seemed to suddenly remember he was in the room.

" _Ok that's it! Enough and you two stop kissing this instant! We didn't summon you here but we were going to get in touch with you all anyway. I am admittedly an idiot. I have made a grievous error. Please tell me are any of you adopted?"_ he asked surprised when all of their hands rose.

" _When Lucius was born there were severe complications in his labour and as a consequence of a rare and unusual labour his mother passed away. She did not just have Lucius. My own father god rest him had always told me you should scan the core of a child once it has been born. My dear Lyra had four children three of which had low cores and were cast out to be adopted for being squibs. It turns out I am wrong and that they developed later than normal but developed none the less. You three are these children. Oh what a mess I've made!"_ shouted Abraxas as he clutched at his chest before collapsing in agony.

" _Father? What is it?"_ asked a terrified Lucius who knew not what else to do.

" _He calls for me! Do not tell me son that you do not feel it! Your mark must be throbbing!"_ he said as he got back up again.

" _Father I have no mark. I don't know why but I awoke the other day without it and I can't explain it but look and see for yourself that it is truly gone! I told you this the other day and you really need to pay attention to what I'm saying to you"_ said Lucius in awe.

Abraxas grabbed his shirt and ripping the sleeve cast every spell he knew on the arm and realised that the mark was indeed gone for good.

" _You have brought as much shame on the Malfoy name as I have by giving my children away. Take now your inheritance and leave this family forever! Get out! You are not my son! And as for the rest of you I can only say I am sorry and that you too have brought shame on the family by sullying each other natures in such a way. Accio cheque book! Now here take this money. It is one fifth of my total wealth and get out as well! I can't handle all these failures and embarrassments in one day! NOW GET OUT FOR I MUST GO TO HIM!"_ he said collapsing once again as his heart gave way causing him to die on the spot from the magical pressure Voldermort was placing on his summons call. It was a continuous Crucio curse which is why Abraxas eventually died from ignoring it or at least trying to ignore it for so long. The four teenagers looked at him in shock not sure what to do.

" _What was he talking about Lucius? I think I get it but I'd like to be sure I'm right!"_ said Paige who was looking at Draconis in shock tears spilling from her eyes.

" _Yes you are correct we are all siblings and that bastard who just died only told me five minutes before you arrived that we were related! I am so sorry about this but I do promise to be in all of your lives for as long as you'll have me. I will try to make amends for the grievous wrongdoings he did to all of us!"_ he said adamantly.

" _This can't be true it just can't be! Oh Dray what are we going to do?_ _We're going to have to tell him and show him!"_ said Paige who was now bawling her eyes out and shivering uncontrollably.

" _Show me what?"_ asked Lucius fearing what they might say.

" _123 Revellio!"_ said Draconis revealing that they were both wearing wedding bands.

 _"We got married three months ago in Gretna Green and we didn't tell any of our parents because we didn't feel we should have to. We are very much in love and now I discover she's my long lost sister. I can't process this. I mean I know I'm meant to stop loving her now that I know who she really is but I find that it's not that easy"_ said Draconis in fear.

" _And it's about to get much worse for you I'm afraid. I wasn't going to do this here but Dray I'm Pregnant!"_ said Paige clutching her stomach in fear and shock.

It was Lucius' time to speak. _"Well this is a surprise and quite shocking but then again it is my fathers fault and so the blame should not be with any of us. Obviously your relationship is now incestuous but I do understand that to ask you to stop being married or loving one another would be futile. I do however have a solution to the problem. Father was always worried about being caught out for doing something the dark lord asked him to and sent to jail surrounded twenty four seven by Dementors which was his worst nightmare. He paid top dollar to have a phial of DNA and appearance altering potion from the Department of Mysteries stolen. This would should the occasion call for it enable him to become an entirely new person of his own design with new DNA essentially killing Abraxas Malfoy as it would appear on any records he'd been in that he was dead by unknown causes. Now he never needed to use it thank god but you Draconis can use it to alter your DNA and appearance so that you will no longer be related but can still be together. This would create new family trees for you both and let's just say Draconis would be viewed from now on as the brother I never had. If you so choose you can simply alter your appearance and DNA but still be recognizable to all who have always been in your life if you want"_ said Lucius shocking them both.

They thought long and hard about it before coming up with their answer. _"Thank you brother for I love her too much to give her up through no fault of my own of course. I will take the potion!"_ he said confidently. The potion was summoned by Lucius who then handed it over to Draconis who drank it glowing golden. He grew one inch taller and became very sallow with shaggy black hair, loads of muscles and teal eyes. Paige's belly glowed golden also as the baby in her womb changed. He'd decided to merely keep his name and just have an altered appearance with DNA changes. No one who hadn't been in that room that night will have remembered him looking any differently before now. It had been a long day and they'd seen more than enough drama for one day. Calling Jinx to take them home they had a quick meal and retired to bed falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. What a day!


	5. New Marauders and Animaguses

**Here's the next chapter please read and review, love Moon x**

Harry awoke in the morning shocked at all they had learned the day previous. He was determined to become an animagus before they went to school in order to fit in with his parents gang should the need arise. He had however decided to fool the authorities by registering as an animagus with his brother under one animal but really having a different more exciting secret main animal which they wouldn't know a thing about. Going downstairs for breakfast he noticed he was alone. If it turned out he could do it then he would take full advantage of this situation. He ate his breakfast feeling such excitement. Draco soon joined him. "How are you feeling after yesterday?" he asked a surprised Draco.

"Well I can certainly understand where some of Lucius' bitterness came from now. I am just glad that I am in no way related to him this time as we now share DNA thank god! I'm going to practice potion making after breakfast what about you?" he asked Harry who paused mid bite on his toast.

"Actually I want to make an animagus revealing potion and then register with the department however I want to have one secret main animal I can transform into that they don't know about. It will better aid us in fitting in with my dad's gang at school!" he said excitedly. Draco it seemed was equally as pumped as Harry was about this. They immediately left for their potions lab. In the center of the lab were two identical tables with storage on top for some vials, brass scales and a pestle and mortar. On the center of the tables were two cauldrons and the boxes from the other day. Underneath the tables were cauldrons in all sizes and makes. All around the room were sections for potions storing and other specialised sections for ingredients. It was well ventilated and with some magic would now play a muggle wireless much to their joy. They began putting away all the ingredients from the boxes storing them in right sections and soon enough they were able to begin making the potion.

They jammed away to the music as they worked in symphony to create the potion. They discovered they knew just how to do it and with a little confidence and a little less stress they managed just fine. The potion took a grueling four hours to brew and then after that needed to be left alone for another two hours before it could be consumed. Eventually it was made and they retired to the library to sort out their new book collection before returning to the potion in a moment. They went through all the books they had previously purchased. The charmed a plain book to be a magical directory showing them all the books they currently had and document everything as it was added. In the end while the potion was now cooling they had a section for DADA, Potions, COMC, Muggle Studies, Divination, Cooking, Fashion Design, Business and Economics, Music, Alchemy, Mysteries, Charms, Herbology and Transfigurations. They even had their own version of the restricted section which only they could enter using the password scarhead ferret!

They chose this password as it made them laugh and remember the way they used to be. They then went and ladled the potion into two separate vials each before heading outside. Draco said he'd go first drinking the potion and becoming a jaguar with what appeared to be little to no real effort needed. Harry then asked him if he could become something more exotic he could change into which they wouldn't be registering with. The black jaguar shimmered a lot before it eventually became a black and gold coloured hippogriff shocking Harry as he bowed before it with Draco bowing in front of him. He changed back feeling amazing. "Harry that was sensational. It was harder to become the Hippogriff and took more time then I would have liked but I can now at least do it at will. Now we must name them. Ok I think the jaguar should be called Prince. What do you think I should call the Hippogriff?" he asked Harry who was deep in thought.

"Yes that's brilliant. We should call your hippogriff Zues!" he said smiling as Draco agreed. Harry was next to take his potion asking Draco to stand back as he knew not what he'd become. He shimmered until he now stood before Draco as a snow white coloured wolf with deep green eyes. He felt amazing and highly agile running up a tree before jumping off once again. He then shimmered for a good while longer before eventually changing to a Griffin. He had the body of lion while his head, front area and legs all resembled an eagle. He had wings on his back like Draco had so it meant they could fly together if they chose to. Draco had been right that changing into the more complex animal had taken a lot longer but now that he knew how to do it he would find it simple every other time he did it. He changed back high fiving Draco.

"Ok so you were definitely right about it being harder to change the second time however I know how to do it now so it won't cause me trouble any other time I do it. I've decided that I'm going to be calling the wolf King now please name my Griffin!" he said smiling as Draco laughed at him.

"Sure thing. You should be called Aries to be the true relation of Zeus!" said Draco high fiving Harry in joy. It was such a wonderful to be feeling. They felt connected on a deeper level if that were even possible.

"Jinx! We need to go to the Ministry to register our animagus forms. We'll be having dinner afterwards when we return thanks!" he said as she left. Stepping into the floo they both called out Ministry of Magic Atrium and arrived amidst everyone working. The place was jointed with wizards and they went to the Animagus registering department and exited the lift. They went over to the main desk where a young witch was working who looked to be very bored indeed.

"Welcome to the Animagus Department of the Ministry I am Fedora and how may we help you?" she said kindly.

"My name is Harrison Halliwell and this here is my brother Draconis Halliwell. We are both animagi but need to register today so it can be on record and all legal!" he said happily.

"Ok please fill out this form listing your animal and what you have named him ok?" she asked to which they both nodded that they did in fact understand. They both filled the forms and handed them in to her at the desk once more.

"Ok so can Prince please come with me as we need to see you perform then sort you out with a license!" she said as Draco went off with her leaving Harry in the waiting room to read a magazine while he waited for his brother to come back.

Draco entered a white room which was extremely spacious and was instructed to change into his Jaguar Prince before changing back.

"Very good Mr Halliwell now do it once again and then we'll be sorted. Ok very good so join me and we'll print your license here and now you are officially in the

animagus records and I thank you for being legal and all above board about this as a lot of people are not above board about this!" she said kindly.

Draco was enamored with his new cert and admired it thoroughly while King was called off to one side. He entered the same room however it was now dark blue in colour so he would not blend in to the colour of the room and henceforth fade away. He changed when asked to and she was so enamored with how beautiful he looked that she nearly forgot to ask him to change back again.

"Yes ok um now change back and then do that once more please. Yes ok come with me. Now here's your cert Mr Halliwell. Have a great day boys!" she said smiling and winking at Harry who noticed in with his cert was her address and name.

It was the way of giving out your phone number at this time even though there were no phone numbers. He blushed madly as Draco mocked him about it on the way home.

"Who knows Harry she could be the new Mrs Halliwell!" he said laughing hysterically at Harry's freaked out expression.

"Oh Draco shut up alright that'll never happen!" he scolded as he entered the floo before his brother.

They arrived home to a luscious pasta meal which was quickly consumed by them both. They both admired their certs some more before storing them in the family archives in the Lord's offices of which they both had one. This way they could be accessed at a later date if need be.

"Draco before we return to school I have one thing I want to make. In my time I had a map which was called the Marauders Map which my father and his friends used to spy on everyone in the castle as it showed where everyone in the whole castle was. Now as you'll remember I told you I used it obsessively to follow you to the room of requirement as it was the only way I could know where you were or what you were doing. Now what their map didn't do was represent the Room of Requirement so it always looked as though you were leaving the castle when you were merely going to the Room of Requirement which the map wasn't able to tell existed. It was password activated and deactivated and so only they could use it. They made it themselves and I know how they did it from reading one of Sirius' o;d journals on the matter. However I want ours to be much better then theirs. Ours will do the same as theirs does however in ours we'll be including the room of requirement and we'll be able to see not only where someone has gone but what they are doing there. Our passwords will be different also in that they will only work for us so we'd have to activate it to show anyone what it looks like. Do you think you can help with it?" he asked Draco who was super excited about it.

"You know what you do the cartography spells on it and I'll add in the passwords which only we can activate the map with. Also with what you've said they'll have one of these as well only ours will be better so I'll be adding in magical protection meaning we can if we want to have their map show them we are wherever we want them to believe we are no matter where we are. It will cover our arses should we get in trouble over something! Also I remember you saying before that their map hurled insults at someone who tried to access it without the password and ours should hurl even better insults then theirs does" said Draco smiling.

"Hmm indeed hey you know we could be the Weasley twins of our day. I'm definitely pranking Sirius and my dad at the feast. In fact I'm going to prank Peter by making him look like a rat and so he can't get his appearance back to normal. He'll be having the name snitch on his face and it will last for a week. Least he deserves. It will only happen after an hour of eating. My dad will get a pig snout for being a pig to Severus and Sirius will get a beak for sticking his beak in Severus' business where it was not wanted or needed. It is my hope they should learn something by this. After his week in hell I plan on exposing Peter then! However if I do find I cannot wait until then I may decide to expose him sooner in a way of my own choosing" he said as they retired to the study to begin making the map. Knowing all they knew now it was made with the special added features in four hours instead of the weeks it had taken his father and friends to make theirs.

"Ok so the front of it will say Messers Zeus and Aries. As I said previously should anyone try to read it without the password it will hurl the most vile of honest insults at them nothing like what your fathers map does. Also it will have homing technology in it so it always comes back to our trunks. Also the trace or any tracking device of any kind cannot be placed on it for safety. Let's get some sleep now. I'm exhausted after our hard work today. I am happy we sorted out the potions lab and library ourselves though as I couldn't cope not knowing personally where everything was. Goodnight bro and I'll see you in the morning!" said Draco hugging Harry goodnight as they both went into their rooms and fell asleep once again. What a day it had been but fun none the less.


	6. Travelling to school and sorting

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Moon x**

They woke up the next morning Harry duplicating their map three times. They were to have one each and leave one at home which wasn't to be in with their school stuff. This was done as a security measure so their elves could view it should they need to locate any of their masters in an emergency. They'd leave it unlocked but in a warded room only the house elves could enter. They were very excited as today was the day they returned to school again. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him once they arrived. Oh they were going to ruin his plans so much and it would be so much fun doing it! They got up and had a hearty meal for their breakfast while everything was placed into their trunks for them. The marauders and Hogwarts were not going to know what hit them when this amazing duo joined the school. After they'd eaten their breakfast they aparated to the platform their shrunken luggage with them. They had their owls Artemis for Draco and Athena for Harry with them as well. Both were put in storage and they went on to the train into the compartment they knew the marauders usually use. They'd arrived there early so they could get there before the Marauders. They were sitting there talking for what seemed like ages when in came the marauders looking shocked.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our compartment?" snapped James attempting to look menacing.

"Well I don't know Zeus I mean do you see their names on this carriage anywhere?" he asked Draco who smiled at his nickname.

"No Aries I don't but hey you may join us if you wish we wouldn't mind really!" he said smiling.

They all noticed that the two boys had used the obvious nicknames of Aries and Zeus but wondered why. Was this some kind of joke they weren't privy to beforehand because they were all sure the punchline wasn't that funny.

"Ok. Hi I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, this is Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew. Now who are you and why were you using nicknames with one another?" he asked seriously.

"Well I am Draconis James Halliwell and this here is Harrison Abraxas Halliwell my twin brother. My Animagus is called Zeus and his Animagus is called Aries so this is why we call each other these names!" he said nonchalantly. They were all flabbergasted.

"If we extend the size of this carriage magically will you please show us your forms? We are all Animagus' too. My Animagus is called Prongs, Remus' is called Mooney, Peters is called Wormtail and lastly Sirius' is called Padfoot! Please show us as we've never met people who can do this asides from us!" said James a huge smile on his face.

Draco looked to Harry who smiled slightly and nodded yes. The compartment was expanded and everyone climbed on top of the seats. James changed first making both boys smile. Harry went next changing into his white wolf with green eyes making all four marauders clap and cheer loudly. He growled before returning to his normal state.

"Who in the hell is the stinking rat? Sorry but I could smell you miles away and I'm not sure it had anything to do with your animagus. Quite frankly I'm shocked the whole school can't smell you. Have a damn shower!" he snapped suddenly before resuming his composure and apologizing as they all glanced at Peter in shock.

 _Draco I can't wait to expose him. While everyone is focused on him use wandless magic to expose his arm in front of everyone. As far as I am concerned my dad is on his own once he knows about it._

 _I agree ok wait and I'll do it when the time seems right to me in the next few minutes!_ He said telepathically as they watched Peter transform and change back.

A subtle wave of his hand and Peter's shirt was torn up both sides exposing both of his arms and one marked one. Everyone looked at Peter and gasped in shock.

"However your shirt tore is beyond me but why in the hell didn't you tell me you were one of those bastards Peter?" said James now crying and shaking in shock.

"Please guys come on. It's not what it seems like I had no choice but to join it was either join or he'd kill my parents! I may be a lot of things but I couldn't loose my parents as it would literally kill me" he said making them deflate slightly.

With a touch of wandless magic Harry had Sirius under the imperious momentarily and as it was wandless it couldn't be traced.

"Ok Peter I believe you would not mean us any harm. I also believe that if I'm right you will have no problem swearing on your life and magic that you would at no point in the past, presently or in the future sell any of us out to the dark bastard. I believe you but I just want to make sure I can trust you. You should have no problem doing the vow because you are innocent and we all know it. I really do believe you Peter I just need peace of mind when that scumbag is involved what with my family and all that jazz!" he said. The way Harry had done the curse made Sirius think he had decided to do this as a form of protection against everyone present.

James didn't feel it was necessary to do that to Peter who had been their friend for so long but then again he didn't think Peter ever would have joined up with the bad guys either. He could see why Peter had done it of course but he felt totally betrayed in another way. He didn't want Peter to loose his parents but lying to him was almost too much to take. If he'd only been honest with them in the first place things could have worked out but things would never be the same again. Also with Sirius' family in tatters over the man you'd think Peter might have had the sense to tell them all as soon as it happened to him. James was aching inside from betrayal that it made taking Peter particularly seriously very difficult. He was not happy with how Sirius had phrased the question but giving what was going on at home he could understand it. Peter being the fool he was made the vow and glowed black falling to the floor instantly. He was now dead and totally void of any of his magic. He had betrayed them to the dark lord and everyone looked crestfallen. James cried then for the loss of his dear friend and the utter betrayal that came with knowing that his friend had sold him out in some way to Voldermort or at least was planning to at some stage in the future. As Peter had betrayed them it was decided they should throw his body from the moving train as the Halliwell brothers said they were sorry to hear this news. They levitated Peter's body out of the window and as soon as they were all done the boys erased their memories of them doing it. The Marauders had indeed chucked his body from the train in rage and anguish but now due to falsely implanted memories they all thought he'd admitted to betraying them to the dark lord before aparating away from them. This way they would not remember what they'd decided to do to him and avoid any punishments which might have been doled out. Harry had wanted to expose Peter and he'd done so. They had chosen to exact their revenge in their own way of their own choosing but he removed their memory of the event before altering it and putting it back into all of their minds. This way they could get a clean break but from now on his dad was on his own. Using a patronus they sent for Dumbledore asking him to bring his pensive as it was a matter of serious danger. He arrived in minutes looking very worried indeed and much younger than he had before now.

"Ah I see you've met our two new students Draconis and Harrison Halliwell, very good. What is this about?" he asked them seriously.

"You need to see this memory. We discovered Peter was supporting Voldermort and he told us he'd betrayed us all to him before aparating away. We don't know where he's gone but we all saw his dark mark!" said Remus looking so betrayed it almost stopped Dumbledore's looked at the memory and emerged looking very serious indeed.

"I can see you are being truthful and this will indeed be sorted out. Thank you boys, now enjoy your journey to school and I hope Draconis and Harrison here feel as good as you do about returning. They will be going into your own year at school. As for Peter don't worry ok I'm sure things will work themselves out even if aparating from a moving train unless your perfect at it isn't safe. Oh and don't forget to bring the size of this carriage back to normal ok" he said leaving a mysterious glint in his eye.

"We won't and thank you so much sir!" said James seriously.

"Ok now where were we?" said Sirius once he was gone.

Sirius changed into his dog form and wagged his tail all over the place and changed back. Everyone looked to Draco to see what he'd become. He became his usual black jaguar growling and lying down on his side as they were all impressed. Remus who was now free of his ailment smiled when they looked at him awkwardly not sure what to expect.

"Well as you know I am now well as my illness left me mysteriously this summer however you'll be surprised to learn that I do in fact have an Animagus of my own!" he said turning into a beautiful blue phoenix and trilling the most beautiful song they'd ever heard. Harry gasped as he turned to the left and saw a very young Molly Weasley only now her name would be Prewett wouldn't it.

"Who is that?" he asked wanting to gauge the men's reactions to his question.

"That's Molly Prewett! She has twin brothers a year older then her called Fabian and Gideon. She's nice enough really but not really my type!" said Remus once he'd changed back.

 _Harry nothing goes in this life ok? We can date whoever we so choose as I will not be judged for who I do choose!_ Said Draco to Harry blushing wildly. The other boys who hadn't heard the telepathic conversation were wondering why he was suddenly blushing.

 _Who is it? You can tell me and I'll be ok with it. If it's my mum then sure it will be ok as you may well save her life._

 _It isn't. I noticed the other day how extremely attractive Prudence Sutherland is and I really do like her! In fact I can't stop thinking about her all the time!_ He said now blushing wildly as Harry smiled at him.

 _Good for you bro and good luck with her. You deserve every happiness!_ He said as Lily walked past and James rushed to his feet to see her.

"Oh my Lily flower how I love and adore you so" he called out in an overly dramatic way to her.

"Fuck off James and grow the hell up! I wouldn't take you if you were the last specimen alive. Oh hello who are you? I'm Lily Potter!" she said batting her lashes at Harry who cringed. Gosh he was handsome wasn't he?

"I'm Harrison Halliwell and this here is my twin Draconis Halliwell however you may call me Harry and him Draco for short" he said as she looked at him happily. Prudence noticed Draco smiling at her with a slightly dazed expression on his face and blushed slightly smiling back. He was so handsome that she nearly fainted when she realized that someone like him was paying her any attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" he said smiling as they entered the still enlarged compartment with them.

Now James was scowling madly at Harry as Lily seemed only interested in him and was paying him no attention whatsoever now. Glancing out the compartment door he saw her, his eyes widening in shock. If this was who he thought it was he'd be damned as she was near on the sexiest woman he'd ever seen. She was tall and slender with an hourglass figure and gorgeous long dark brown hair which fell in neat waves. It was Bellatrix Black and he was practically salivating. Having Voldermort in your head for so long had its advantages as he often thought with fondness of when his most loyal death eaters joined his corps. Bellatrix had been nineteen years old one year after she had finished school when she joined. This showed that there was still hope to turn her around to the good side. Hearing the commotion in the compartment beside her Bella turned to see her cousin Sirius in there rolling her eyes to heaven. He was always up to something. Then she spotted him her heart almost stopping as he was breath taking.

He smiled at her and she flushed bright red before waving at him and turning back to her sisters to talk to them once again. Narcissa turned in the direction her sister had been looking and gasped at seeing Remus Lupin looking healthier then he ever had. He was like an Adonis. She blushed up to her roots at that thought. With his shaggy blondie brown hair and deep blue eyes he was a dreamboat. As time went on they talked some more about everything from the latest Novel out to the latest quidditch news. As they arrived they both began talking to other people from the various other houses Slytherin included. It was as they mentioned their interest in potions that Snape became interested in them. James scolded them for talking to someone like him.

"James a friend of our fathers knew his family and told us all about him and how he had such a tough life with a drunken father who beat him and his mother silly regularly so don't ever judge the book by the cover as you have no idea what that poor boy went through at home. I feel sorry for him to be honest. No one should ever have to be bullied like that" said Harry wisely.

James looked truly chastised and actually sorry. He went up to Snape who shrunk back slightly waiting for the next prank or attack in apprehension.

"Severus please accept my apology as I had no idea what life for you at home was like. I am so sorry I added to your troubles. I feel awful!" said James shedding a tear and shocking Severus to core.

Severus looked too shocked to speak initially but did find his voice after a few seconds. "I eh don't know how you found out about this but for god's sake keep it to yourself. It's hard enough without people learning he abandoned us as well this summer. At least the beatings will stop now though. Thanks for apologizing ok!" he said as he went over once again to the Ravenclaw he'd been talking to. They exited the train station and headed to board he carriages to take them up to the school. They all talked about various things about school on the way. As they arrived at the school with Harry and Draco gasping in fake surprise at how beautiful it was they noticed some Aurors present.

Dumbledore approached them all looking solemn indeed. "Please all of you come with me into this room here to the side a moment as we need to talk to you all. Now listen to me Auror Simpson will tell you what's happened!" he said as they all sat down while he watched the Auror rise to his feet before addressing them all.

"Hello young men it's very difficult to say this however it would appear that once he left you on the train Peter Brian Pettigrew died in the struggle of aparating from a moving train. We found his body on the side by the tracks and it would appear upon further investigation that when he admitted to you all he was a deatheater he became a squib shortly afterwards. We can't explain why it happened like that but anyway we are sorry for your loss and we hope you'll be ok. I'll leave you all to enjoy your meals now. Also counselling should be available to any of you at a later date should you require any. Please let your headmaster know you need it and he'll set it up for you in leas-ion with our department. Thank you Headmaster we can take it from here. Good day to you all" he said leaving as the boys all started to cry.

"I can't believe he's gone. I mean he shouldn't have become a death eater but I'm also sad as he was at one point my friend!" said James who looked as though he'd been thoroughly betrayed by a friend he trusted so well. Harry couldn't help but be annoyed at how devastated James was however that was solely based on what had happened to James later on in life because of Peter. He'd need to remember that if he was going to be understanding of James' feelings in the future no matter how ridiculous they became. They all made their way to the Great Hall where people were just settling in to their seats. Dumbledore rose to the podium to make the usual start of year announcements and the hall became quiet.

"Good evening and welcome to another new year at Hogwarts. We are all so happy to see you all here once again. I have a few announcements some of which are not all happy. Firstly I would like to welcome two new student's twin brothers Harrison and Draconis Halliwell to our sixth year here. They were home schooled until their father passed away stating that they should then come here to commence their education. I expect you all to welcome them with open arms and remember how scary starting here for you was. Now for a bit of sad news, it would appear that Mr Peter Brian Pettigrew from Gryffindor today committed suicide by aparating away from the moving train after admitting to be a death eater to his friends who were naturally heartbroken. This is very sad and his friends who obviously had no idea of his status are deeply shocked. I ask you support them as best you can in this time of need. Now our two new students need to be sorted so please boys come up to the front of the room" he said kindly as both boys strolled to the top of the room getting most girls attention. Although Lily was deadly attracted to her son he was determined to get her with Sirius as he felt they'd be great together. Also he'd try some match making with James maybe he'd be good with Pandora Wellington. That was Luna's mother before she became a Lovegood.

They were shocked to see a much younger looking McGonagall approach them with the sorting hat and stool in front of her. None of the first years had been sorted in either. It rose up and began singing a song as it always did.

 _Welcome all to a new year here, fun in every aspect full of cheer. Old facades fall away, true colours are revealed and in time we all will see our aching hearts are healed. Come on up, put your faith in me and I will tell you where it is you are destined to be. I am the sorting hat a cap of great measure. Should you be in the house where it is knowledge they treasure. Should you be in the dungeons with many a snake and many a friend of all sorts to make? Maybe you should be in the house of bravery where everyone thrives on growing chivalry. Maybe it's the house of loyalty where the most loyal lay, to learn what others overlook each and every say. Find out more about yourselves that you didn't know as you learn to love and play to study and to grow! (Just my own little sorting hat song. Sorry if it's not great!)_

"Now when I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool here. I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will then sort you. We'll start with the oldest first. Harrison Halliwell!" said McGonagall smiling. He went up and sat on the stool smiling as the hat was placed on his head. Once again he found the voice of the hat inside his head.

 _Yes this is most interesting indeed. I can see you have a great deal of loyalty to those who matter most to you. Always a great quality to have. Hmm not afraid of a challenge either. You love to learn and are so cunning that you could give most Slytherin's a run for their money. I know just where to put you Mr Halliwell. GRYFFINDOR!_ The hat called out as he walked over to where McGonagall told him the Gryffindor table was. He sat beside Sirius who smiled at him delighted for a new year mate and maybe friend if he was lucky.

"Ok so next we have Draconis Halliwell!" she said as he came forth. The hat was placed on his head and he knew he would hear the voice of the hat soon.

 _Ah yes very good indeed. Like I said to your brother you'd give those Slytherin's a run for their money on the cunning stakes. To be honest you'd suit any house which is tough for me as it is rare I get to see people like you. Hmm this tough indeed. Ah alright ok there we go. GRYFFINDOR!_

He went to join his brother at the table choosing to sit beside James. Harry put his plan into action giving James and Sirius both a beak for Sirius and a pig snout for James. They would be there all throughout dinner and would then be gone again. It was only for two hours maximum to teach them both a lesson. Remus laughed at both of his friends wondering how in the hell they'd managed to do it to themselves and they both shrugged saying they didn't know.

"I really like her bro!" said Harry looking at Draco and catching the boy's attention.

"Well then why don't you speak to her tomorrow? She might like a date!" he said laughing as Harry blushed.

"I just might do that!" he said smiling as James asked who he was talking about.

"Oh I don't know her name. She's in Slytherin house. You see the sexy girl with the long black hair legs for days and stunning figure!" he said pointing to Bellatrix and jumping as Sirius spit out his dinner in shock.

"Her name is Bellatrix Black and she is my cousin. Her sister beside her is Andromeda Black and then the blonde girl down a bit from them is her sister Narcissa. They are all sisters and cousins of mine. If you think you can handle her then be my guest. I'd be happy for her to find someone decent. Rudolphus LeStrange has taken a serious interest in her but you'd have to be hidden under a rock somewhere to not know his family is very dark indeed. I hope she chooses someone a bit normal like you to share her life with" he said honestly.

"Who do you like Sirius?" asked Draco suddenly.

"I like Lily Evans and Amelia Bones myself. Hey don't look at me like that James just because she doesn't want you doesn't mean I can't fancy her!" he snapped at James who punched his arm in rage.

"Sirius you know I love her and now you're trying to take her away from me!" he snapped further. Harry was annoyed at this as she was not an object to have and control but a human being.

"Have you ever asked her what she'd like? I mean maybe she could tell you how to behave in order to gain her trust" he said wisely making James smile. Why hadn't he thought of this?

"Um Lily I was just wondering what I'd have to do in order to get your love?" he asked her as she looked up in shock with a blush on her cheeks.

"James you'd need to grow blonde hair and have eyes which are bluer then blue. This would be great especially if the hair was long and well cared for or easy to manage. Look I'm sorry but I'd much rather have your friend Remus!" she said blushing bright red and averting her gaze from the said boy who was startled that anyone as beautiful as Lily could like him. James was highly pissed off she couldn't have liked him but as a magically forced head turn showed him Pandora Wellington he sighed in happiness. She was very beautiful indeed. She would have to do if Lily wouldn't accept him. Besides which he only pursued her as Dumbledore had told him he had to for the greater good naturally. They were all shown to their new rooms in the dorms which looked much the same and smiled. Settling into their new beds for the night they both went to sleep feeling very content a day it had been so far and they were just exhausted!


	7. arranging dates

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's shorter then I wanted it to be but I'll elaborate in the next one more. Please read and review, love Moon x**

Harry went to sleep dreaming of Bellatrix Black all night long and how stunning she was in her youth without the crazed expression and wild hair and so on. He was awoken in the night by a thumping sound followed by a curse and then a Shh! It wasn't his own mouth making the noises. He could just see that it was Remus in the dark and judging by his expression he looked scandalized. "Hey it's Remus right? Are you alright?" asked Harry in concern.

"Thank you for asking me Harry and you are right. I'm sorry I woke you. It's just I couldn't sleep and it seems neither could Lily. We did things and she has told me she'll never mind that I was once a werewolf. I mean what do I do now? Date her? I don't know the first thing about dating someone. I didn't really intend to sleep with her and James will kill me for doing so. I don't want to lose my friend. He really does love her or at least seriously appears to!" said Remus tears spilling from his eyes.

"You need to stop thinking always of others and start thinking of yourself. James needs to see that Lily is not an object and that just because he's pureblood like me and he likes her does not mean she has no choice but to return his feelings. She likes you and not him and if he was any real friend to you it wouldn't matter to him. Do you ever think that she might not like him because he talks of her as an object and as though he owns her? I'm sorry I'm so cross it's just I hate men who objectify women like that. They have real feelings and deserve to be listened to. You know him so long that to you it probably doesn't even seem that he views her like that but to someone else like me who doesn't know him it does. You just do whatever you feel like and if he can't accept that then that's his problem isn't it. If he continues like this he'll have no friends left and as he doesn't want that he should be fine. Get some rest!" he said as Remus hugged him slightly.

"Thank you for the advice. You're a good friend. I know we've only just met but I really do hope we can be friends!" he said as Harry said that they definitely could. The next morning there was a sign up in the common room for the next Hogsmeade weekend. Harry told Draco he was going to make his move on Bellatrix. He approached her in the great hall with many Slytherin's giving him a strange look because they had no idea what he was planning to do.

"Excuse me ma'am but we have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up tomorrow actually and as I have no one beautiful to accompany me I wondered if you might like to come with me? You're very beautiful and to be honest I'd be so lucky if you did come with me!" he said happily.

"Oi Halliwell! You might not know what's what but she's mine!" snapped Rudolphus.

"Goodness me you're as bad as James Potter. She is not an object you can own but a raw specimen of beauty to be treasured always!" he said seriously as Bellatrix looked at him in shock blushing to her roots.

"Rudolphus he does have a point and besides which he asked nicely and didn't demand like you. Do not make that error again. If you want to date me treat me nicely and use manners because if you don't I'll hex them off!" she said aiming her wand low and bringing it up to his face slowly making him gulp audibly.

"Bellatrix I didn't mean anything by it I swear. I just meant that because I like you and want you so much he can't have you. There's nothing wrong with me putting him in his place!" he snapped as she waved her wand over him muttering something under her breath as he went off and sat down.

"What did you do to him?" asked Harry in awe as she hadn't spoken the words to her spell.

"Well let's just say he doesn't remember liking me at all for the next two days. It is my hope that in two days he will have learned his lesson. I will be treated with respect and of course I'll go with you. You're very good looking and would look well on my arm. _Besides which you're hot as hell and I love it!_ " she said whispering the last part making him jump as her lips grazed his neck as she said it. By now he was rock hard and embarrassed as his cloak was not enough to cover his erection so she didn't notice it. She of course noticed it looking at him in awe.

"I am so sorry ma'am but you're so attractive I can't help it. I mean no disrespect!" he said as she smiled.

" _It's alright sailor I'm rather wet myself! Now leave me before I faint!"_ she said blushing up to her roots once again. He left feeling all hot and bothered until he saw something or someone he never ever thought he'd see. Why didn't he realize he'd be seeing her around the place? There a few seats up from Bellatrix was a slightly pudgy much younger and more sour looking Delores Umbridge. He waved his wand switching her quills out for blood ones unnoticed as the hall had been busy. He'd see to it that she suffered like he had.

Draco approached Prudence shyly. "Um hi Prudence isn't it? Well I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You're so pretty and oh god!" he said becoming highly flustered.

"Draconis isn't it. Calm down please. You are right I am Prudence but please call me Prue. I'll call you Draco ok? There is no need to become flustered around me ok? I'd love to go with you!" she said leaning over and kissing his cheek and giggling when he blushed. After classes both Harry and Draco went to the room of requirement to try and find out what they would wear on their dates. They both settled on suits of sorts. They went back to their dorm to find James punching Remus in the face.

"You cannot have her she's mine and you know that you prick!" he called out landing another punch on his face.

"Oh yes and I suppose you think Lily is an object do you? Snap the fuck out of it James. If you were any friend to him you'd see that her happiness should matter above all else. Why would you blame him for something she herself wants? There are plenty of other nice girls out there and it doesn't have to be her now does it?" snapped Harry separating them.

"YES IT DOES!" he shouted angrily.

"Why is that?" Draco asked calmly.

"BECAUSE DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME I HAVE TO FOR THE GREATER GOOD AND THAT SHE IS TO BE MINE NO MATTER WHAT! SOMETHING ABOUT HIS NEW DIVINATION PROFESSOR!" he shouted out silencing them all momentarily.


	8. Surprises on Harry's date

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review love Moon x**

"Remus he's not ok. He's been charmed by Dumbledore to say this whether he likes it or not. Our late father was very into security and that often meant telling when someone is cursed or not. He needs a cleansing broth and thankfully I have a supply on me at all times. I'll have to tell him a slight lie to get him to drink it!" Harry said quietly to Remus in the corner. He nodded to show he understood.

"FINE REMUS YOU ARE NOT BRAVE ENOUGH TO DRINK THIS THEN I GUESS NO ONE ELSE IS EITHER!" he said loudly catching James' attention.

"Oh for god's sake he's always been a bit wimpy. Give it to me and I'll drink it because unlike some people I'm actually brave!" said James swigging the whole potion quickly before anyone could stop him. He was supposed to just have a swig of it but as he'd been adamant to prove he was better he'd drunk the whole phial. If Harry was honest he wasn't sure how drinking it all would affect James. There was an explosion sound as all these spells lifted from him and appeared on a list along with who put it there. James blinked and boy did he change. He now had more muscles and brown shaggy hair instead of his usually short hair.

"Halliwell! What the hell! Remus I'm so sorry. I don't really care about who you date. Dumbledore did tell me it had to be me who dated Lily but I don't really care all that much about her. I have eyes for only one woman Pandora Wellington! In fact excuse me I need to ask her to be my girlfriend!" he said leaving in a blushing rush. He found her in the corridor heading to the Library.

"Pandora Wellington I'm seriously not worthy but I really like you and I feel like I may even love you a bit please be my girlfriend. Unfortunately I was cursed against my will by Dumbledore to obsess about Lily Evans. What do you say?" he asked her smiling.

"I say that you James Potter have the worst timing but a serious way with words. Yes I will!" she said hugging him and kissing him passionately. The raw passion between them sparked hot flames which went through their bodies leading them to nearest closet which was warded and silenced by the ever clever Ravenclaw before she devoured James whole.

Remus was just relieved and asked Lily to date him after explaining what was wrong with James. She was incensed and asking a house elf to bring some of Dumbledore's hair to her she asked Harry for two more of his potions leaving one with Dumbledore's hair in it by James bed for him to drink later and drinking the other one herself. Because she had used Dumbledore's hairs in them it meant he could no longer curse them. She couldn't have agreed more when Remus asked her to date him.

"Oh Remus I do love you so!" she moaned after a long snogging session with him.

"I love you too!" he said smiling his arse off. Harry was delighted for them both. When James returned he saw the potion there with a forged note from Madam Pomfrey saying he was drink it to further protect himself which he did. Dumbledore would be in for a rude awakening the next time he tried anything on with any of them. He was already protected from what they'd done with the cupcakes a few days ago but Lily's potion would see to it that no more spells could be applied form now on. It was like an extra layer of protection and Harry loved her constant Vigilance.

The next morning Harry woke up and found the flowers he'd owl ordered on his bedside locker. He wrote a note:

 _Bellatrix I'm looking forward to our date later today. As I've always been taught to treat beautiful people like yourself well I am sending you these tulips. They are not roses I know but I wanted to do something different for you because you are different. You are unique and beautiful just like these tulips. Signed Harrison Abraxas Halliwell x_

He attached them with a letter to his owl and sent them off to her. She was in her room getting ready when they arrived and she felt her heart race.

"Ooh Bella who are those from?" teased Narcissa from across the way.

"Shut up 'Cissa they're from Harry!" she said placing them in water before grabbing her purse and leaving the dorm. Harry was waiting for her outside the great hall doors when she arrived.

"Thank you so much for my beautiful flowers!" she said kissing his cheek and smiling at him. They decided as the weather was nice they would walk to the village together. As they strolled along they talked about themselves, what they liked and didn't like and so on. They found that they held hands automatically as though they had done so their whole lives. They were only seventeen but this feeling of finding real love was wonderful for them both.

They arrived at the village visiting the post office to look around. It was a round area filled with various pigeon holes and owl perches in it. The ceiling was domed with an ornate flower shaped light in the center of it. In here Bella purchased some owl treats for Buffy her own owl. Harry paid for them for her after telling her that on this date he'd be spoiling her rotten. She gushed and thoroughly enjoyed herself. They got loads of sweets in Honeydukes and were now having their lunch in a new Italian restaurant in the village. Both of them were having spaghetti and loved it.

"Thank you Harry for spoiling me today I've had such fun. You know I've always said the rift between our two houses was unnecessary. So do you know what you want to do after school?" she asked him suddenly.

"I'd like to either be an Auror, potion maker or Healer what about you?" he asked her seriously.

"Well I'd like to be a Healer myself although no one has ever asked me that before" she said surprised. It was clear to Harry now that it was Rudolphus' and Abraxas' influences on her which made her choose the dark path. Essentially she'd had no choice and he felt he at least understood now.

As they were talking some music came on as some of the tables and chairs were removed from the center of the room to clear a dance space. "Miss Black could I have this dance this please?" he asked her as she smiled at him.

"Mr Halliwell you may!" she said as he took her hand. He was however shocked as the song changed from a slow song to a fast or more upbeat one. They swayed quickly together finding they were perfect partners. He looked at her eyes loving how they sparkled with joy as he moved her around. A slow song then came on as he pulled her in close gripping her tightly to him as they swayed together. She could feel his heart racing and hearing it calmed her right down. To know she excited him so much was a pleasure.

"I've had such a wonderful time my Bella. Oh I'm so lucky! Will you please do me the honour of consenting to be my girlfriend?" he asked her as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Of course I will! I know already that I love you! I can't explain it and the emotional feelings are so overwhelming but I can't help it" she said as the tears fell and she leaned up slightly kissing him deeply fireworks going off all around them.

"Oh Bella you're my love too. I love you so!" he said as he attacked her lips with his own once again. Neither noticed the music had stopped and everyone was snapping pictures of them clapping and cheering loudly. They were both totally flushed when they pulled away from one another.

"Mama Mia I never thought in my life time I will be seeing something like this. I am so lucky!" said the owner causing them to frown.

"Have you not seen love before?" asked Bella suddenly looking highly sorry for him. "Indeed my girl love is what makes our world go round but I never seen a soul bond before. It was amazing. To see two souls so magically and romantically suited that they join together like this is amazing!" he said wiping his eyes of the tears that fell.

"Excuse me sir but what is a soul bond?" asked Harry confused as although he'd once heard the term that didn't mean he understood it.

"Mama Mia itsa meaning you are married now! And in my own restaurant as well. I will have a load of customers here now. Please you come here again anytime you want to with whoever you want to and you shall always have a free meal. I am Antonio Melina and I am so delighted to have met you" he said happily. They were so shocked. Harry had not known this would happen to him at all.

"Thank you Antonio this is a huge shock. Please can you floo for Albus Dumbledore to come here at once for an emergency. We need to keep him abreast of our situation but would rather just he knows now!" said Harry seriously.

"Albus Dumbledore it's me Antonio Melina of Crustini's and you need to come here at once for an emergency with two of your students. It was so amazing. Please hurry sir!" he said as he looked at Albus sitting at his desk.

"Hello Antonio I will indeed be right through step aside please!" he said grabbing his wand and doing just that. He was surprised to see Harry and Bellatrix there.

"These students look fine what is this emergency about you two?" he asked them a little peeved off as he had things to be doing and did not have time for jokes.

"Well sir we that is Bellatrix and I kissed earlier and we experienced a soul bond. Antonio just finished explaining what that means to me before he called you. We are married now and I think you know that us living in separate houses within the school will not at all work. We wondered if you might have a solution to that?" he asked Dumbledore who stumbled backwards in shock.

"Well this is certainly an emergency and you are right Harrison that living in the school will not work out now. I think you should purchase a property here in the village and we can connect your floo to the school so you can floo here to the school each morning. Have you the funds to do so?" he asked harry who smiled.

"Indeed I do. We'll go to the realtors and buy one now! Then we'll be back up to the school for our things ok?" he said as Dumbledore agreed smiling brightly. They would make a perfect pair. He still greatly worried about Sybil Trelawney and all she had said and wondered now why Lily was dating Remus something he seriously did not want for her. She was very happy indeed but that prophecy needed to happen for him to feel satisfied. A child would need to be born and die and so on so that he could have what he really wanted eternal power and Wizarding world domination. As they crossed the street Bellatrix looked down at her hand seeing the twisted golden flower wedding band there.

"Bella do you care about what kind of house we buy here as we'll be living in the manor the rest of the times we're not at school?" he asked her.

"Well it does have to look nice Harry darling but I don't mind if it doesn't have a load of rooms. As long as you are by my side I don't care!" she said and suddenly gulped as she saw her father striding towards her looking stern.

"Bellatrix Anne Black what is the meaning of this. I've just been contacted by Dumbledore no less to say you have an emergency. What's wrong pumpkin?" he asked her tenderly suddenly.

"Father I came here today on a date with Harrison Abraxas Halliwell here and he spoiled me rotten all day long. At the end of the date while confessing we loved each other we kissed and had a soul bond! I am now married. I didn't even know what it was. The guy at the restaurant had to explain it to us!" she said looking so happy. The man swayed unsteadily on his feet.

"Sir it is such an honour to meet you. I am so extremely lucky because your daughter is a true gem. I Harrison Abraxas Halliwell do swear on my life and my magic to love, honour, protect, cherish and provide for your daughter always to the best of my abilities so long as we both shall live and as I say so I swear!" he said sealing the vow with a binding light.

"Mr Halliwell you are such an honourable man and although you did not need to give me a vow like that nor did I ask for one you still chose to do so. I can but wish you both all of my congratulations. Welcome to the family son and thank you for taking care of my little girl!" he said hugging Harry and clapping him on the back. Harry was so surprised.

"Thank you so much sir!" he said as they all headed inside the store.

"Hello and welcome to Ruddy Auctioneers how may we help you?" said the lady behind the counter.

"My husband and I are looking for a home in the area that we would need to buy today as we are rushing. Do you have any available in this area?" said Bella seriously.

"Yes we have two properties available here's the book now you take as long as you like to look at it ok?" she said as they took it from her.

"THAT ONES PERFECT!" they both said.


	9. House and Marriage

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it please read and review love Moon x**

The house they had both chosen was a small stone cottage which had two bedrooms in it. It had a master bedroom with an en suite/ walk in closet, spare bedroom, guest bathroom, kitchen/diner and living room. It would suit them perfectly. The spare bedroom could be furnished to keep a desk in it for study purposes when no one was staying over. Harry told her about Lolly who personally served him and she was delighted to have her as part of her home. They inquired about the price of the home.

"This home in this area here costs eighty thousand galleons. Please place your Gringott's key here and we'll take the money from your account!" she said as Harry smiled.

"Pardon me ma'am but I know that Bella here will want everything between us to be equal so we will each be paying half for the home this way we can own it together!" he said as Bella smiled.

The lady was shocked but agreed none the less.

"Ok place your key here please. Great and now yours madam. Ok there we're all done now would you like more than one key? Also I need to ask you if you wish to pay me another five thousand galleons to charm your house against everything!" she asked them both as they smiled at her.

"No thank you ma'am we will do that ourselves. Please give us two keys and one spare for our house elf" said Bella smiling brightly. Married at seventeen was not something she'd ever thought would be happening to her. Now though with how kind he was being she was glad it wasn't Rudolphus as he'd shown his true colours the other day when he'd threatened Harry.

They were handed the keys and shown the directions to their home. It was down a side street close to the main street of the town. Being that they were now living outside school they could if they chose to take a stroll around the town in the evenings if they chose to after dinner. They had agreed to have lunch and breakfast at home and the main meal in the evenings at the school. They'd both be expected to sit at their own house tables but that was ok. They arrived and he carried her over the threshold making her giggle loudly. They opened the front door to find the hallway which was lined with various old fashioned maid's bells connected to the various rooms. It was all a bit upstairs downstairs and Harry loved it. He explained it to Lolly when she arrived and she thought they were a wonderful idea. He went to a different part of the house the living room to be exact and rang the bell there to show them how it worked.

"So this shows us that he is in the living room and requires your help how fascinating" said Bellatrix happily.

They moved off to the living room. It was painted a nice pale blue and cream shade. There were two fabric sofas in it facing each other with a coffee table between them and a fireplace to the side which had a nice Arabic looking rug in front of it. It had pictures on the walls and looked highly warm and inviting.

"Lolly please place every protection charm you know on the house and then use the fidelious making both of us the secret keepers" said Harry suddenly.

"Master it is done and now you are the secret keepers. Please tell me the address and it will pass through me to the rest of the elves" she replied which he did. They moved through to the kitchen dining room which was lovely. The walls in here were a nice mint green shade and counters were painted in a light slate grey colour with black counter tops in granite.

Everything in here was perfect including the lovely Belfast sink. It was like a traditional country cottage kitchen. The guest bathroom had a three piece suite in it and was painted a nice aquamarine colour. The three piece was gold and cream coloured blending in well nicely with the decor. The spare bedroom was a simple room with a double bed and walk in closet in it. This room was painted a nice magenta shade. Their master suite was gorgeous and not at all what they expected it to be.

It was painted purple and gold in colour with these accents all over the room in the furnishings as well. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room with two French bed side lockers beside it. Next to that was an archway under which was a personal living space. Beside the living space was the walk in closet with a his and hers section. The bathroom was much the same except it contained a prefect style in floor bath. To the other side of the bed was a corner full of windows giving a panoramic view over the whole town and in this corner were loads of cushions making up an elaborate window style seat. It was as they finished looking around that they left.

They headed hand in hand back to the school where they were met by a hysterical Narcissa and slightly calmer Andromeda.

"Belly bear daddy told us it was an emergency. What happened to you?" said Narcissa using her childhood nickname forgetting for a moment where she was and who she was with.

"What have I told you about that blasted nickname Cissy Wissy? Didn't dad tell you what it was about? Oh typical dad! He forgets everything I swear. Well what he forgot to tell you is that myself and Harrison here kissed on our date and instigated a soul bond. We're married and have purchased a home together in Hogsmeade Village from which we will commute to school daily. Say hello to your new brother in law!" she gushed as both girls screamed grabbing her hand and gushing over the beautiful ring.

"Well Bells I couldn't be happier for you. Harry is a wonderful man. Welcome to the family Harry. I know you'll treat her right but trust me if you don't you'll pay as I know many painful curses!" threatened Andromeda with a half- smile on her face.

"Thanks Andy. I heard someone call you that before so I hope you don't mind me doing it. I promise to always treat her like the princess she is. However I want you both to promise me you'll find decent husbands and not losers like Rowle or Malfoy or something. You need to be with good men not scum like them. I happen to know via my late father who has connections absolutely everywhere that Abraxas is a death eater of the highest order and so it only stands to reason that his son would be. I just want my family always to be safe!" he said as they both looked up at him in shock.

"Wow thank you for that information Harry. My father was going to petition for me to marry Lucius and I can now see why that would not be a good idea. His father passed away anyway. He was telling people that the other day in our house. He didn't seem all that bothered. I saw he had no mark but that does not mean to say he wouldn't one day get one. Now that you mention it Arthur Weasley has always attracted me deeply. Did you know he has one of the richest families out there but I heard Molly Prewett the other day saying she will marry him and drain him of all his money! Not if I have anything to do with it!" she snapped suddenly very determined.

"Lolly, Please give the protection potion I gave to James with the special ingredients in it to these two girls and to Arthur Weasley and Ted Tonks as well! Make them all drink it without seeing you and get me a blood sample from Ted Tonks" he said whispering the last sentence as Andromeda smiled at him. She agreed and soon enough all the people he wanted to protect from Dumbledore's ways were protected. He had already given some to Remus, Prudence, James, Sirius and Lily so all was well now. Draco had taken one of his own too. They both separated to get their stuff and when he returned he found Bella in a crumpled heap crying. She looked to be bleeding on her hand and was trembling.

"Oh god Bella what is it?" he asked her tenderly.

She looked highly shaken. It was as she turned to fully face him that he saw the bruise on her cheek.

"It was Rudolphus LeStrange he couldn't take that we were married and punched me. I had to knock him out!" she said tears spilling from her eyes.

"Let's go now to Dumbledore and see if he knows what we should do next. _When we get there make Dumbledore drink some veritas serum without knowing it and then give some to Rudolphus LeStrange without him knowing it either_ " he whispered to Lolly who had joined them to collect their stuff. He made sure Bella hadn't heard him say it and then she returned saying it was done.

They went into his office after he said enter.

"Sir I am here because my wife was attacked and we need to know what to do! I never thought this school was a violent place. She shouldn't have been attacked here now what are you going to do about it?" he demanded making Dumbledore groan.

"Everyone always looks to me when they have a problem and it's a bit annoying. Someday I'll die and then who will you ask? This is ridiculous and quite frankly you should have known better Mrs Halliwell. Who did this to you dear girl?" he said kindly contradicting his earlier harsh words.

"It was Rudolphus LeStrange. He said I was not allowed to embarrass him and abandon him and threatened to kill me if I insist in being with Harry. He said I was not married to him and that if it was true he'd kill Harry and then rape me. I was so scared. I used Patrificus Totalis to get away from him but he punched my face before I could" she said bursting into sobs.

"Sir might I suggest bringing him here and asking him what happened?" said Harry as she gave him a strange look. _Trust me!_ He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Mr Halliwell I shall do so now. Nippy get Mr LeStrange and bring him here to me now!" he said as she brought a very bloody Rudolphus into his office who he revived placing on a chair.

"Mr LeStrange Mrs Halliwell says you attacked her in the hallway. Is this true?"

"What? Of course is it you old oaf! I did it because she embarrassed me in front of all of my friends and I will if it comes to it Kill Mr Halliwell as you so nicely put it so she can be mine. She was meant to be mine and neither you nor anyone else will ever and I mean ever stop me. I'll fucking rape that whore before she gets away with what she has done! Stupid fucking woman! I was ready to pay her oaf father for her but not to worry eh my master Lord Voldermort can kill her for me if I tell him to!" he snapped shocking Dumbledore.

"Why are you all bleeding?"

"Oh you'd be surprised what a few curses to one's self can do. I wanted to send Harry to jail so I could have my bitch wife to myself. SHE WILL NEVER BE SAFE FROM ME WHILE HE LIVES!"

"Mr LeStrange I hereby expel you from school effective immediately and order you to come with me now for criminal processing but first we must get your father here" he said as the man in question came through the floo in a rage. He saw the memory of what happened and heard his son not even trying to deny it.

"I just don't know you anymore son. I run a respectable home which you are now not part of. I hereby disown you so mote it be. You will never carry my name ever again. Send him to jail!" he snapped outraged before giving a check for eighty thousand galleons to Bellatrix.

"My dear girl here is some compensation for your injuries. I did want you in my family but if he is treating everyone like this he doesn't deserve you or to even remain in my family!" he said as he left through the floo, followed by Dumbledore and Rudolphus. They went to see Madam Pomfrey who used a genetic regenerator to heal her skin. She felt fine afterwards. They set up the floo connection to their home and went home to bed. It had been a long and rather trying day for them. Harry was at least happy that Dumbledore dealt with things a little better in this timeline if not always. I mean sure he still wished to control everyone but at least this time he did believe in punishing the guilty. He'd been intimate in his past life but he wasn't sure if she had nor how to broach the topic.

"So Bella have you been intimate with a man before?" he decided to ask bluntly.

"I have a few times with the same man yes because everyone was doing it but it wasn't good as he was foreign and didn't much care about me or how I felt!" she said seriously.

"Well don't you worry cause we'll change that!" he said his voice suddenly husky as she came out of the walk in closet in a baby doll outfit making his mouth water. It was black and covered in lace and silk. He sprung to attention at that.

"Do you like this does it please you?" she asked him smirking.

"More then you know. Get over here to me wife!" he called out deeply making her shudder all over. She joined him quickly arching her back as he latched his lips onto her neck his hands grazing over both of her breasts, her nipples like full bullets underneath him. As he tweaked then she moaned loudly. Her moans only got louder as he sucked them into his mouth before moving south to feast on her lady parts. He ate her out with abandon learning her every curve and emotion. Eventually she was sucking him off leaving him feeling so turned on. As he plunged into her tight wet core he grunted out.

"Fuck you feel beautiful and silky smooth. Oh I'm gonna come, come with me!" he called out swiping at her clit as she clawed her back riding him faster until they both exploded.

"No one has ever made love to me like that before. I love you!" she said kissing him which he returned with fervour before falling asleep with her nestled tightly in his warm loving embrace.


End file.
